Shadows and Blood
by Eroket
Summary: The tale of Eroket Nightblade: Mercenary, champion and warrior...facing a brutal mercenary army known as the Death watch, Eroket and his companions face deadly opposition...but from where, they are not certain
1. The General and the Death Watch

Shadows and Blood: Death Watch  
  
Chapter one: The General  
  
General Visla was an imposing figure for his species, tall for a weasel and powerful with a well muscled figure. His gray armor, complement with his great broadsword. He wore a necklace, made of the claws and fangs of slain enemies around his neck and the skins of dead enemies underneath his armor. He was powerful, despite his age. His mottled gray and black fur was going gray in some places. Despite their leader's age, none doubted his power, skill or ferocity. Visla hadn't become the leader of the most feared group of killers for nothing. He was merciless, intelligent and had, for his strongest recommendation for the position of leader, the ability to kill any other beast who had wanted the job.  
  
When Visla's age had become to show several beasts had challenged him for the position of leadership of the Death Watch. Visla had killed them in ten seconds at maximum. After them, no other beast had attempted to challenge him  
  
The Death Watch had prospered over the years, killings filling their coffers. That lacked for nothing but Visla's obsession was driving the aging weasel mad.  
  
General Visla had one disfigurment, the left side of his head and face were hideously scarred. He was missing his ear and there was a noticeable burn marking that scorched and disfigured the flesh and permitted no fur to grow. His left eye set in a mass of burns and scars that had once been his face. The right side was normal.  
  
In his youth Visla had been handsome and imposing, that had lasted until his lust for power grew to great. He challenged his brother, saying that their mercenaries, the Calpathions should rule this world and none other. His brother had responded the place of a mercenary was on the battlefield for the money and nothing else.  
  
Visla had been furious. Many of the mercenaries followed him, forming the faction known as the Death Watch. He launched a coup that left both sides devastated but with the Death Watch the victors. His brother had engaged Visla in combat. Neither beast was the winner but Kalis had given Visla a sign to remember him by, he had one cunning trap sent that had nearly burned Visla to death. Visla escaped with the left side of his face disfigured. Kalis had fled. Trust it to that coward to find a place to hide.  
  
Visla dismissed thoughts of his brother and instead focused on the kneeling ferret in front of him.  
  
"Yes, Geras? Give me the report."  
  
The ferret stood, smaller then his leader and younger. Geras was a promising candidate for the next leader of the Death Watch, his cunning, skill and sadism helped him in that regard.  
  
The brown furred ferret saluted, the motion drawing aside his blue cloak, revealing gray armor with the insignia of a weasel's skull on the chest. The symbol of the Death Watch.  
  
"Target's dead, gen'ral." Geras replied. "Caught the fox near a stream and took his head"  
  
Visla nodded. Geras was definitely a promising candidate. "Anything else?"  
  
Geras nodded. "We got one o' the Calpathions, Gen'ral."  
  
Visla was alert immediately. "Who is it? Kalis, Jald, Deran perhaps?"  
  
"None of those, sir."  
  
Visla's disappointment showed in a slight twitch of his tail. "Good job anyways, Geras.I want to see this prisoner immediately.haven't broken him yet, have you?"  
  
Geras shook his head. "No, sir. We thought you may wanna question him personally."  
  
Visla smiled. "You thought right.lead me to him."  
  
Geras and Visla stepped out of Visla's tent, marked only by a banner with the Death Watch's symbol. Visla always promoted extreme loyalty among his subjects. He never permitted himself luxury they couldn't afford or had them suffer when he prospered. There wasn't a seed of rebellion among the Death Watch.  
  
The Death Watch weren't numerous. Only about five score soldiers, continuous battles had reduced the number by two thirds. Visla had turned this near defeat into a victory, convincing himself and his troops that the number was ideal as they could fight easier, share more between them. The troops had believed him and the Death Watch had yet to lose a single battle since the battle with the Calpathions.  
  
The Calpathions were General Visla's one obsession. He hated them, his brother most of all and would have given his sword arm to see them dead and Kalis' corpse at his feet. Visla always felt his brother had stolen the Calpathions from him and had vowed to make them pay.  
  
Geras led Visla to a tent larger then the rest. Only three tents had this size; provision tent, medical purposes and for torture.  
  
As Geras opened the flat and stepped in, followed by his general, Visla could see one beast laying on the torture table. Three beasts, each Visla's commanders, stood near, a female ferret, a male stoat and a male fox.  
  
The beast on the table was a stoat, so bloody and beaten it was hard to tell. The fox, his fur a deep red that matched disturbingly with the blood covering it grabbed the stoat by the ears. Blood flecks appeared upon his black uniform. Teren was a born killer. He lived for one thing; Pain...whether to himself or others, one always had to beware of the hungry flame within his ebony eyes,  
  
"What we have here is a failure to communicate." He hissed coldly.  
  
"That'll be enough, Taren." Visla replied quickly.  
  
The fox commander turned and saluted his general. "General Visla! The scum refuses to talk no matter-"  
  
"Calpathions are trained to resist torture.I'd expect no less.allow me to take over."  
  
Taren nodded and leaned back, nodding to his companions, the ferret, her fur a reddish brown and her body covered as much as possible with her uniform and heavy red cloak spoke up to her stoat companion.  
  
"How long do you think it will take for the scum to crack under Visla, Mahk?"  
  
The stoat smiled and leaned back, his fur a light red that clashed with his dark blue tunic, one paw resting lazily upon his belt of daggers. "I give twenty minutes at the most extreme, Saris."  
  
While Teren handled espionage and murder for the Death Watch, Saris and Mahk were considered the most ferocious fighters next to their General. Saris and Mahk were rumored lovers but most knew that Saris despised any activity that would seperate her form the rest of the male beasts that made up the entirety of the Death Watch.  
  
Geras walked over, adjusting his gray cloak of command, smiling at his general with a look of uncdisguised smugness at Mahk and Saris who returned the gesture with loathing.  
  
Visla walked to a pile of weapons meant specifically for torture and selected a small curved dagger. "Last chance, mercenary. Will you talk or do you need more persuasion?"  
  
The stoat, too injured to want to harm himself by talking made his response by spitting into Visla's face.  
  
Visla smiled, wiping the spittle and blood away delicately, raising the blade over the stoat's body, his eyes gleaming coldly. "So more suffering for you will be in vain.unfortunate."  
  
The General smiled and began to go to work. The four commanders, battle hardened and cold as they were, couldn't help but shudder at the screams and the distinct, slow and deliberate sound of steel against flesh. 


	2. Eroket Nightblade

As far as ermine went, Eroket Nightblade was not particularly special. He had average height and was somewhat muscular with a handsome face that almost concealed the empty coldness within his amber eyes. A black cloak was wrapped tightly around his body to protect him from the cold morning air, a longsword lay next to him a he currently dined on a recently caught trout. The ermine was one of the youngest Calpathions, and one of the best, the prodigy and student of the leader Kalis. And Eroket was a good student, learning strategy and war studies as easily as he mastered the sword.  
  
The young ermine surveyed the camp. In the middle of the spring, the Calpathions lived well, despite constant roaming when their missions came to light. He could see Calpathions training with weapons, fishing, hunting or grumbling and complaining about the cold.  
  
At least the pay was often good, Ero mused, taking a bite of the well cooked trout in his paws as he sat by the fire.  
  
"Hey, Ero!" A cheerful voice cried.  
  
Ero turned to see another ermine walking towards him, this ermine was a bit taller then Eroket but less muscular, wearing a blue tunic and cloak, his blue eyes holding a merry look within, a small belt holding a long dagger and his usual weapon, a bow and a quiver of arrows, was noticeably absent.  
  
"Deran." Eroket greeted his best friend. Deran Arakias was the head of the Calpathion's archers. Like Eroket, Deran was young but Kalis seemed to think their skills preceded their youth and inexperience. He was right, too.  
  
"What does the old weasel want, Deran?" Eroket asked, eyeing his friend  
  
Deran shrugged. "Dunno, Ero. He's called the commanders inside the main tent and asked me to get you. Oh, Jald will be there too."  
  
Ero's good mood vanished at the mention of the ferret. Jald was a valuable asset to the Calpathions. He was strong, smart and skilled but he was also selfish and self-serving. Nobeast trusted him.no beast that valued their lives anyway. Jald loved battle, the first to attack and he usually the last to leave.  
  
"Kalis should know better then put that bastard in the same room as me, Deran!"  
  
"Guess he doesn't, Ero.he gave specific instructions to bring you.and if you refused then to knock you out and drag you. I gather it's real important."  
  
Eroket grumbled to himself and rose to his feet, crimson dyed paws irritably placing the half eaten fish back on the spit over the flames. "Lead the way, Der."  
  
Deran nodded, turned quickly and began walking to the main tent of command.  
  
Eroket hadn't been a member long but he was expected by many to be elected for he position of leader when Kalis stepped down. Jald was an exception, every beast knew that he wanted the position.  
  
Ero had been lived happily with his family until he had turned twelve. Then the Death Watch came, seeking the remaining Calpathions. Eroket's father and mother were killed for refusing to help.Ero and his twin sister and younger brother captured and sold. Eroket never saw either of them again. There was more to the story but Ero never spoke of it.he preferred to forget.  
  
Deran reached out and undid the tent flap. "Got him, Kalis."  
  
Kalis Deiran was a weasel younger then his aging brother Visla but resembled him in most regards. He was slightly smaller but his mottled black and gray fur was the same shade. Unlike Visla, his face was smooth with no terrible scars. Gray armor , complemented by a broadsword made him seem bigger then he was. He also wore a crossbow across his back for times of need.  
  
"Thank you, Deran." Kalis replied in a soft voice, gray eyes blinking slowly. He motioned to the three other mercenary commanders around them and Eroket and Deran promptly joined them.  
  
The five commanders eyes their leader who replied slowly. "the Death Watch is on the move again."  
  
Well, no surprise here. It would be news if that group of murderers wasn't on the move.  
  
"And the surprise here would be.?" A fox named Sarhein replied. A veteran like most of the beasts in the tent, he had encountered the Death Watch before and had lost his left ear and tail to the stoat commander Mahk.  
  
"If you would make your report, Jald." Kalis replied, nodding to a ferret that stood alone.  
  
Jald Nightson was large for a ferret. Big and very muscular dressed in a long green cloak and red tunic adorned with a belt of adderskin from a snake he claimed to have killed. His fur was ebon black with silver streaks across his face, emerald eyes holding a spark of definite cruelty Wielding a massive broadsword or his three daggers, Jald was a terror on the battle. One wanted the ferret on their side and never behind them when the fighting starts.  
  
The ferret, without giving Kalis a glance said in a growling voice. "My squad found a group of Death Watcher scouts. Before we killed them they told us that General Visla had information on where to find us from somebeast.probably our last employer. " The commanders took note that Jald had said he had questioned them before he killed them, "What's more.they have Farris."  
  
A small murmur ran through the commanders and Kalis frowned. Jald continued. "Poor bastard is probably being tortured as we speak." His voice held no sympathy.  
  
One commander, a ferret with a jagged scar running down his forehead to his chin growled. "Farris was trained to resist torture, Jald. I doubt-'  
  
"To hell with your doubts, Talrid!" Jald roared. "Beasts crack under pain.especially if a beast like Visla or that pain loving bastard Taren wields the device. Promise of pain or gold loosens tongues."  
  
Kalis spoke. "even if Farris talks we can be ready for them.or be out of here shortly."  
  
"Run away, Kalis?!" Jald growled. "We never run! Not from a fight and not from a job. You'd know this if you were half the beast your father was!"  
  
Kalis's eyes narrowed in anger. Eroket was furious at the ferret's blatant disrespect to Kalis and may have attacked him had no Deran and a ferret named Kallen placed paw son his shoulders. Kalis could handle himself.  
  
"If you think me weak, Jald. You are welcome to try me for position of leader." Jald lowered his head and growled something unintelligible. Kalis nodded. "Good..Eroket. What do you propose we do?"  
  
"You put our fates in the paws of a child?!" Jald yelled suddenly  
  
"Jald, for the last time. Shut up or I will have you thrown out of this tent if I hear one more outburst!" This cowed the ferret, tough as he was, he couldn't defeat Kalis in battle and he knew that.  
  
Eroket smiled at Deran before replying. "Its best we leave and leave soon.but to preserve our reputation we seek an easy job.if all goes well then we can find one to take us away from here and put up barricades and leave a little.surprise for the Death Watch.I can let Commander Deran handle that." Deran smiled a bit at this as Ero gestured to him. The other ermine took over.  
  
"While that will prove useless against Taren or Visla.you know how good they are at recognizing traps, we can easily keep some archers ready and loose some shafts to low them down in the night."  
  
Kalis nodded and Kallen replied. "What concerns me is how they caught Farris.he was smart and careful."  
  
This concerned Kalis. A traitor now could be...devastating.  
  
"Visla was obviously smarter. " Jald replied. "If we're gonna do it then lets do it and be outta here.even I don't fancy an all out fight."  
  
Kalis smiled and nodded. "Very well.tell the others and assemble then.Kallen send runners to towns. I'd say the Calpathions need a job." His paws clapped together. "Dismissed!" 


	3. slaughter coming

It was the fifth week that Commander Algan's troops had been searching for any sign of town, Calpathions or even a bird roost for food. So far they had found none and were growing hungry and were beginning to complain.  
"I dinnae see why we 'ave te be out 'ere, Ragfang." A skinny weasel complained to his companion, shivering around a pile of tinder that refused to light.  
His companion, a bulky ferret nodded. "Aye, Larken." He muttered, wrapping his tattered, gray cloak around his large form. "If only the commander would get it through 'is 'ead that we ain't finding anything out 'ere then we could jus' go back to the camp.."  
"Empty pawed, mate?" A fox sniggered at his companions, his brushtail twitched a bit. "The gen'ral wouldn't be 'appy.and when the 'great' Genera; Visla ain't 'appy' you know damn well what'll 'appen."  
The ferret and the weasel both shuddered, Larken continuing to crack two flint stones together, trying in vain to light the wet wood. "Tis miserable when we cannot even light a blasted fire!" He snarled angrily. Ragfang nodded unhappily.  
The fox, Bredge muttered in displeasure as well. The three of them were part of the Death Watch trackers and killers and they were good at what they did, but even the veterans were having doubts now. Algan had led the three score soldiers under his command astray, lost in the woodlands, running out of provisions and unable to catch anything. The night was particularly cold too, making every beast in the makeshift camp feel unpleasant.  
Algan himself was sitting in the middle of camp, a rat in his middle seasons, he was used to the cold and discomfort more then any under his command, currently conversing with his second in command; a ferret named Meras.  
"Any sign of anything useful, Meras?" The tall rat replied in his rasping voice.  
Meras, small for a ferret, his fur silvery gray to match with his light, silvery voice, replied slowly. "A small grove ahead, many hills, commander.there were signs of creatures passing through.paw prints in the sand.prolly not Calpaths.they wouldn't be careless. "  
Algan grinned, showing his fang. "No problem there." He grinned, pawing his saber. "gone without battle too long and we can just slaughter them for whatever they 'ave.anything else?"  
"Yes.a loose scrap of cloth, strange design there. I couldn't match it."  
Algan shrugged. "We have three score.more then enough to take care o' wanderin' fools." He grinned.  
Normally Meras may've protested against a rash attack. However he, like the others under Algan, were all tense and edgy, they needed something to take their frustration out on. Caution be damned, no Calpathion would be here, no tracks uncovered, no sign of them at all.  
If Algan had been at full alertness he would have noticed a small hawk on a tree branch nearby. Making no sound the hawk spread its wings and began flapping, no thermals at night making it harder to move. It was best though to get away before the barbarous Death Watcher-who were mostly asleep- noticed his presence and decided he would make a good meal.  
Besides, he had to tell Commander Deran things were proceeding as planned. 


	4. a battle coming

In the two weeks since Kalis Deiran had given his orders, Deran Arakias of the Calpathion Archer company had set out to the east of the camp, the hawk Sydas who worked freelance for the Calpathions as time-for a price- had scouted ahead from high in the skies and reported the three score troops heading south. Identified as Death Watchers for the armor they wore, Sydas delivered the information to Deran, been pain summarily in steel coins  
  
Judging by Sydas's reliable information, the Death Watch trackers were heading south where several villages lay. Deran had sent runners to the heads of the villages and had told them of their predicament-that of sixty, trained killers were closing in on them and would no doubt burn the town, murder the defenders, steal food and money among numerous other deeds that had the village heads willing to pay the Calpathions, in cold hard steel. The villages weren't rich and the Calpathions weren't greedy, the amount was a near pitiance but Deran would have traded a thousand steel and another thousand gold for the chance to kill this large a patrol of Death Watchers.  
  
The ermine archer in question was sitting behind one of the large hills, a quiver filled with blue fletched arrows rested in front of him and a bow strung over his shoulder. His archers- about twenty five- were seated near him, near the large hills so they were easily hidden from any beast on the other side.   
  
"I bring you news, Arakias!"  
  
Deran looked up and smiled at the hawk as it flapped down beside him, dipping his head respectively.  
  
"Lord of the Skies, what news do you bring us today?"  
  
Sydas's fierce golden eyes never strayed from Deran's blue ones. "The Death Watch come this way, Commander Arakias.I was fortunate they were too interested in their bellies and their own comfort rather then upon myself."  
  
Deran nodded. "Any information I can use, Sky Blade?" he asked, using Sydas's formal title.  
  
The hawk nodded. "I know little of walking that you earth walkers indulge in.my flight was a matter of a night.these Death Watch beasts should take at least a day or two.the leader is a large, lean rat with dark fur, the ferret next to him calls him 'Commander Algan."  
  
"Go figure.who else leads the largest company in the death watch except Algan? I was sorta hoping it'd be Taren.he and I have quite a score to settle."  
  
"Name one beast who doesn't, Arakias."  
  
Deran smiled. He couldn't think of a single beast he knew without a grudge against Taren. "No problem.I'll spread the word to my troops.Algan walks into use and we'll send him back to Visla in very small boxes." 


	5. A traitor in the ranks

The ferret, wrapped in his dark green cloak, quickly ran across the flatlands to his destination; The Death Watch's camp  
Taren the fox spotted the runner as he approached and slowly nodded. "General.we have a visitor?"  
Visla was seated upon an upturned crate as a chair, sipping from a wineskin. "Our traitor?"  
Taren took another look and nodded. Visla smiled. "See him in and get a hundred steel from our treasury."  
Taren nodded quickly and snapped out an order to the sentries on duty and to a passing rat. The ferret himself, face shrouded by his green cloak slowly stepped into the camp, ignoring the looks of contempt that the sentries gave him.  
Taren greeted the ferret as he entered the camp. "Nice te see you again, snitch.how did you get away this time?"  
The ferret gave the fox a look of extreme contempt. "Keep away from me, Taren.my message is for the general alone."  
Taren's mismatched eyes narrowed coldly. "Fine then.you want to see him, then you will.I wouldn't mind gutting you here myself.no use for traitors."  
"Some call it treachery.I call it playing on the winning side."  
This got a laugh out of the sadistic fox. "That you are, that you are.you've chosen your camp and its my camp so I suppose that puts us on the same side." Taren nodded and pointed to where Visla sat.  
The ferret nodded and walked to the general who eyed him through slitted eyes, sipping from the wineskin. The ferret traitor forced himself to look upon Visla's face, thoroughly disgusted by the disfigured burned side of his face, he did not dare offend the barbaric general. He was even impressed by Visla's barbaric splendor, every tooth around his neck, every bone for his bracelet, every pelt he wore was a reminder of a foe battled and a foe defeated. "Nice to see you again, my spy."  
The ferret saluted Visla quickly as was customary, licking his lips nervously. "I said I was on a routine scouting mission.Kalis trusts me enough for me to go alone- Gaah!"  
The ferret couldn't resist a pained cry as Visla's claws raked across the left side of his chest.  
"Never mind my damned brother, I don't care how or why you got away.give me the information now, ferret!"  
The ferret whimpered in pain but managed to deliver the report. "T- the hawk Sydas gave us information about a full force of Death Watchers h- headin' south.Kalis sent Deran Arakias's group o' archers with a few swordsbeast thrown in to find them an' make sure they never get anywhere again.thas' all I know!"  
Visla eyes him with contempt, the rat Taren had issued an order to walked up and tossed a small bag of steel coins to the ferret who hid it beneath his cloak  
"Go." Visla growled. "Before I have you gutted."  
The ferret nodded and quickly exited the ccamp, running back to the Calpathion camp over a week from the Death Watch's but the ferret didn't dare stop until he was out of sight from the barbarians  
Visla nodded. "That fool Algan prolly has no idea he's gonna be ambushed.just gonna fall inte a trap.fine then.up to the General to send reinforcements for 'im then. I can ill afford to loose three score of my troops.Mahk! Sariss!"  
The stoat and the ferret were conversing by their tent, both immediately walking to the general and the ferret traitor.  
"Yes, general." They said in unison .  
Visla nodded. "We have reports that Algan's patrol way down south will be ambushed shortly.as foolish as Algan is, we can ill afford to loose an entire sixty troops.I don't want you two to go.send a small amount of your forces.swordsbeasts, archers, killers.the like.I want the raven SkyShadow deployed to give word to Algan's forces to tell him to wait and then your forces plus Algan's can wipe out that Deran brat's.and then." He grinned. "Our previous plan can be of no use.keep it anyways, Taren, in case anything goes wrong." He replied quickly to the fox.  
"Soon.we'll have the Calpathions under our claws.and everybeast alive with fear the names of General Visla and the Death Watch!" 


	6. first blood

It was dawn when the Death Watchers made their first move against the 'helpless travelers.'  
The landscape worked to their advantage, many dunes and hills to keep the Death Watchers hidden. Algan wasn't with them of course, the rat had decided to keep himself and Meras back behind the lines in the extremely unlikely prospect a fight did occur. Despite his superior scouting and fighting abilities Algan had a coward streak that showed in battle often. He would never display it in front of the General however, that was an easy way to get oneself killed.  
The rat Larken was leading the group of ten creatures, had led them through a two day trek. All were well armed, mostly with the traditional long blades that most of the Death Watch beasts carried. Larken himself favored a cutlass from his searat days.  
Pawing the cutlass edge he rapped out quick orders to the other nine beasts along with him. "Right, mates. I want to make this quick.take prisoners if y'can.if there are too many te 'andle, then we get back to the others and hit 'em with everything we got! I doubt it'll come to that though...if the commander is right then these ain;t proper fightin' beasts."  
The other nine grinned to themselves, each had their blades drawn and out, eager for slaughter. Larken didn't particularly like Algan, but loyalty to a superior officer was important if one was going to advance through the Death watch ranks.besides, the Death Watchers rarely lacked in money or killings.  
"Ready, mateys?" Quick nods were all the answer the rat needed. "Oy.you, weasel.whats yer name?"  
The shifty looking weasel he addressed stood up. "Garlaw, seargent..."  
Larken nodded. "Well, Garlaw. You just take a run up that hill.I want you to run up those hills and take a quick look.if there is anything behind them, then report to me immediately.  
Garlaw nodded and scrambled up the hill, eager to end this journey under the hot sun. ***  
Deran Ariakas hadn't slept the previous night, neither had any under his command following Sydas's report. It was the summer now and his fur had turned a rich red, he liked his white coloring much better.  
"Alright, mates.any sign of any Death Watchers?"  
A smattering of irritated no's greeted the young ermine.  
Deran had taken his archer command along with Jald Nightson's sword beasts. Eroket and Talrid had gone east and Kalis, Sarhein and Kallen scouted west, as they had just come from the north it was useless to travel that way again.  
Deran noticed a fox scout with exceptionally good eyes walking to him. "Hey, Sharpeye.see anything intresting?" Sharpeye was small in stature and a bit skinny for a fox but he was an exceptional scout and had amazing vision. He wasn't a bad archer either. "Yeah, Deran.a weasel about a hundred feet off.dressed in Death Watch scout uniform." Deran was up immediately, if Sharpeye said anything else, he didn't hear, instead he scrambled over to the archers he had appointed to stand near the ridge, hidden by the dune, invisible to the casual observer Jald and his melee fighters were thankfully guarding the rear near the forest to their backs. Deran couldn't bear the ferret's company. "Alright, mates.we have an enemy scout coming from the front.that emans there are more beyond.lets make sure he doesn't make a report back." The skilled archers nodded, except one, a young looking ferret about Deran's age. "You're Balif, right?" "Yessir." Deran nodded. "How long have you been a Calpathion, Balif?" The ferret thought. "A year tomorrow, commander." "Have you ever shot at another beast before except in practice?" Balif shook his head. Deran assumed a stern glance. "Nock an arrow." Balif did as he was told. "Aim it forward." The young ferret did so.Deran drew the long sword he always held, despite being an average swords beast, and put it against the bow, carefully nudging it. "Little to right.good! Pull back." Balif pulled the arrow back so the blue fletching touched his brown furred cheek. Deran withdrew the blade so as not to hamper the arrow's flight. Garlaw had been going slow as to not draw attention, he had already walked a good three hundred feet and was considering turning back, he wasn't an experienced scout, more of a fighter but a careless mistake had brought down the wrath of his former commander Geras upon him, only through Meras, Geras's twin brother, who had always been against the killing of subordinates, Garlaw had survived and been transferred to Algan's troops. Garlaw wiped a paw against his brow, the sun as rising and it was merciful in this damned area, a small glint of metal caught his eye. Was that.a sword? And by the looks of it a red paw holding it.and a bow.with an arrow nocked to it The next thing Garlaw heard was. "And release." "Lar-" Garlaw's cry to his seargent, who wouldn't have been able to hear him anyways due to distance, was quickly cut off. Its hard to talk with a blue fletching arrow in your skull. Deran sheathed his sword. "Nice shot, Balif." Balif smiled. "Thank you, sir..." The young ferret withdrew a new arrow and placed it to his bow. Deran replied quickly. "Three of you get the corpse and take it over here-put sand over the bloodstains.we'll bury him when you get him over here." Three archers silently crossed the dunes to collect Garlaw's corpse. The day was becoming more interesting by the moment. 


	7. The Manticore

Author note: This chap is a bit more violent then the rest and I used a Max Payne quote.sue me. It was five minutes later Deran decided to act, and sometimes one must join with those he'd rather avoid in these situations.  
The archer commander strode to the back lines where the forest began. A tough looking stoat gave Deran a scornful look. Jald's swordsbeasts had little respect for archers, they preferred battle. Deran personally considered some no better then the Death Watch but he chose to keep those comments to himself.  
"What do you want, commander?" The stoat replied, and it was easy to notice the scorn he placed on the last word.  
Deran narrowed his blue eyes. "Tell commander Jald I'm here to see him, stoat.be quick about it too."  
The stoat gave him another sneering look and, placing a paw on the sword he wore at his side, strode into the forests  
Jald Nightson was clad in his red tunic and forest green cloak, his emerald eyes were closed and he sat with his back against a tree, massive broadsword clutched in one paw. The other swordsbeasts were seated by piles of wood that were not yet lit, munching on dried rations. None of the creatures under his command were fooled by the display of lethargy. At a moments notice Jald's tranquility would vanish and he would become the engine of bloodshed and violence that had driven the Calpathions to victory more then once.  
The stoat walked to his leader. "Commander Nightson!"  
The black ferret opened one eye. It was a sign to continue talking  
"Arakias wants te see you, Jald.I'm guessing tis important."  
Jald nodded. "Take a rest, Silon. I'll deal with this."  
  
Shouldering his blade, Jald walked to the end of the forest where the ermine archer was waiting "Commander Deran." Jald replied with a mock bow. "What does your highness require of a barbaric sword fighter?" Deran was not intimidated by Jald. The ferret was a huge creature, with rippling muscles. He was taller then Deran by a head and definitely stronger and better in fisticuffs. Deran had to be careful around the unpredictable ferret. "My archers slew a weasel, Jald.a weasel baring the uniform of a death Watch scout." Jald smirked. "One scout? Eh, too bad.my boys and I need some action. All this waitin' is boring me.Did you just wanna tell me about the death of one scout?" Deran shook his head. "We believe there to be more a short distance away, Jald.I doubt it's a large number if they only sent one scout.I want you to take six of your swordsbeasts and I want you to find the rest of his group.if they are larger then fifteen, return to us. If not, then I trust you can wipe them out?" Jald grinned, a wide grin too that stretched from ear to ear, showing his silver fangs. "Now you're talking my language, Arakias!" The ferret walked back over to his command. "Silon, Tethas, Tragor, Swiftblade, Irlis and Windclaw. Sling up yer blades and come with me. Blood's gonna be shed and we're gonna shed it." The six he had chosen grinned between themselves and rose, immediately taking up their swords and thrusting daggers into their belts, donning their green cloaks.  
Jald led the party past the archers, kicking sand at the young Balif contemptuously "Watch yerself around me, laddy! And point that o' yers someplace else.pointin' a bow at me ain't safe." The fox Windclaw smirked at the rat Tethas. "That's the Manticore for you." He laughed, using Jald's battle alias. Jald was in front of the group, nearly jogging ahead, deadly grin on his face, his command just behind him with swords unsheathed. Jald Nightson didn't understand the meaning of subtlety. *** By all fairness, Larken the rat was not a stupid creature. He was only a very egotistical one. It never occurred to him one of the beasts he had picked to accompany him could have been killed and certainly not Garlaw who had been in the death Watch ranks for so long. "What the hell is taking that damn weasel?" Larken growled irritably "Ye dun suppose he found a nice liddle stream and don't wanna share, Lark?" A ferret named Krun muttered angrily as he sat by the high dune. "If 'e 'as, then I on't even bother with Algan, I'll kill 'im stone dead wit me cutlass! Killed by a pike inna ford, positively tragic. Am I right, mateys?" The eight Death Watchers snickered to themselves. "What'll we tell Algan iffen we don't find anything, Lark?" Question the stoat Sedge. "Don't you worry about that, if we don't find anything we don't find anything. Our orders were to scout ahead fer three days, and we've almost done that! Not our fault the commander was short sighted." Krun growled. "Damn the heat! I hope something exciting happens.we're fighters, not scouts." If a moral could have been applied to Krun, the moral would have been 'Be careful What you wish for.' Larken turned sighed. "Oy, Gen! What're you doing sleeping? Gen? Gen?" The rat was unable to answer due to the tiny dagger in the side of his neck. "Save the big rat for me, the rest are fair game. Kill who you want, I want no prisoners." Larken turned to look to the left. He saw Jald Nightson on the top of the doom, green cloak flowing behind him, broadsword wielded expertly in a single paw, one dagger empty from his belt that he had used to slay Gen with. His wide, wicked smile the face of death Larken saw in his dreams. There was no warning, Jald sprang, sliding down the sand dune, six other beasts following him, each wielding their blades with veteran confidence. "Kill them!" The death Watchers panicked. They were facing sword masters. They were facing Jald Nightson. The Manticore: a legend in the mercenary world. Before they knew what was happening, Jald leaped forward and swept a rat's head off with a powerful swing. Sedge was next to die, the Death Watcher had decided it would be better to at least die fighting then in blind terror, seizing his dagger he hurled it, sending it into the left arm of the stoat Silon. It wasn't the stoat's sword arm though. Silon sprang forward and the hilt holding the blade came out in a punch, knocking Sedge to the ground on his face, the ferret tried to scramble to his feet when Silon's booted foot slammed on his back, making the ferret howl in pain. The final cry of agony was silenced when Silon drove his sword downward below the shoulder blades with such vehemence it cleaved the ferret's spine in two. Of all the Calpathion swordsbeasts, Tragor was the most unluckey. Tragor had sprang upon a stoat, cleaving his paw off. His next slash was to the throat but before the Calpathion could recover the rat Larken had sprang forth and thrust his cutlass into Tragor's back. Larken pulled his cutlass free, only to see how hopeless the battle had become for the Death Watchers. Krun had attempted to flee when Windclaw caught him, a slash to leg dropped the rat his knees before the fox's sword ran him through the chest. Irlin, Swiftblade and Tethas's opponents hadn't lasted minutes. Irlin's blade had cleaven his opponent's skull in two pieces, stepping back to avoid blood and small bits of bone soiling his boots. Swiftblade's opponent lay decapitated in the sand while the fox calmly wiped his sword upon the corpse and Tethas had sustained a minor chest wound before he dealt his opponent a killing thrust.  
  
Terror spurred his movements, before the Calpathions turned their attention to him, Larken ran as he had never done so in his life. Windclaw grinned savagely and made to chase him but Jald raised a paw. The meaning was clear: Wait here. With speed belying his size, Jald ran after the rat who's desperate flight was somewhat hampered by the sand dunes. Jald knew one thing from his long career of violence: Never mind an angel but its fear that lends beasts wings. Larken screamed in futile terror. He screamed because he was doomed. He screamed because he knew he couldn't escape the merciless ferret. He screamed because it was all he had left to him. Larken tried to scramble up a sand dune when a booted footpaw kicked him on his back, The rat thrust with his cutlass, to find the ferret sidestepped easily, bringing his broadsword on the old pirate blade. Jald's broadsword had been made to last by the best blacksmith in his homeland. Larken had cheaply purchased his in a seaport. There was a shower of sparks and Larken found himself holding a hilt with no blade. Jald put his sword to the rat's throat. "My, my, my.what is an idiot like you doing in this harsh land?" Larken's eyes widened in fear. "Please, Manticore!" He cried. "Don't kill me! I'll do anything!" Jald simply grinned. "Your commander, where is he, who is he?" "A-Algan! He's two and a half days away from 'ere! That's the truth! I swear it!" Jald nodded. "I believe you, rat." Larken almost sobbed with relief. "S-so.you'll let me go?" Jald smiled. "Its Larken, ain't it? That's what one o' those idiots called ye." Larken nodded, Jald grinned. "Just wanted to know what the plaque under your head should say. Jald's blade lifted and fell, neatly cutting off Larken's final wail with harsh finality. He raised his broadsword with a grin and lovingy licked the flat of the blade along the blood channel, licking up a good amount of the rat's blood, wiping his sword clean n the corpse, Jald picked up the severed headed and walked back to his command, his smile back in place. For the Manticore, the day had just become enjoyable. Such was the mercy of Jald Nightson the Manticore. The most feared, reviled and respected swordsbeast in the mercenary world. 


	8. sword of the night, flowers of bone

Three days was the ultimatum the warlord Dargad had given the Calpathions to assassinate his rival, a stoat named Atornin.  
The taker of this mission was none other then Eroket Nightblade: Pupil of Kalis Deiran and prized stealth operative of the Calpathions.  
Two days had passed. Eroket had left the Calpathion camp to Antornin's fort. Eroket moved like a shadow, the two sentries on duty were silenced immediately by the young ermine's dagger, their duties no longer required.  
Eroket crept silently into the fort, intent upon his mission. Corpses of those who had tried to stop him lay in the corridors, Eroket had not seen the point in hiding them, there weren't many under Antornin's command, most of his beasts were asleep and there was barely a sound.  
The only thing that made this mission difficult was Antornin's backer: A powerful wildcat corsair-turned warlord known as captain Dukat Nidas and Kalis had feared that the wildcat would seek retribution for the death of his servant. It had taken a good amount of time to convince the older weasel to allow him to take the mission on his own. Ero's impressive resume in these situations had convinced Kalis to let his prodigy perform the assassination.  
Antornin sat in his private chamber, wearing fine silks plundered from towns to the east, drinking wine from decorative goblets.  
"Galarn," The stoat warlord called to his aide, a shifty looking weasel. "Go to the cellar and fetch me another bottle of wine."  
The weasel nodded and walked out of the room, Antornin's voice following him. "Make sure it's the elderberry stock, that's a particularly fine vintage."  
Galarn-whatever his reply would have been-was rendered unconscious by a white paw chopping down on the back of his neck as he exited to the room. Antornin, lounging in his couch, his back to the weasel.  
Eroket caught the unconscious weasel, cradling him gently as not to alert Antornin as he lowered the unconscious beast to the floor.  
"Galarn? Did you hear me?" Antornin's voice snapped as the stoat rose to his feet. "Dammit, I didn't dismiss you! Galarn? Can you hear me?" "No." Eroket stepped into the room, drawing his sword. "He can't." Antornin's mouth opened, then it closed. And he smiled. "Eroket Nightblade.in a curious way, I'm honored." Eroket kept his face emotionless and he shook his head. "Don't be." Antornin raised the near empty wine bottle and poured its contents into his goblet.  
  
"May I offer you a drink?"  
Eroket shook his head  
"Pity," The stoat sighed. "Its an excellent vintage.have you been sent  
to deliver a message? Kidnap me perhaps?" He took a sip.  
Eroket shook his head again. "That.Is not the case."  
"Ah." Antornin's grin widened. "I see.I don't suppose you'd tell me  
who hired you? I know its not usually done. But, well lets face it,  
Eroket. I'm not going to tell anybeast am I?"  
Eroket nodded once. "Dargad the weasel."  
For a moment Antornin seemed pleased, almost smug. "Ha! Yes, Dargad  
would have the audacity to send a single Calpathion to the estate of  
one of Dukat Nidas's lieutenants!" He raised his glass. "Well  
then.here's to Dargad!"  
He drank. Ero's blade rose and fell. The wine goblet fell to the floor  
and shattered, the remainder of the red wine mixing with the stoat's  
blood.  
***  
A report was made at the Calpathion base and Ero was sent to collect  
their payment from Dargad, after a day's travel Ero came upon the  
weasel's estate and walked inside. There weren't any guards on  
duty.odd.  
"Dargad! Are you awake? I have come to collect our payment." There was  
no response.  
A frown creased Eroket's handsome features as he opened the door to  
the weasel's room.  
What greeted him was a gruesome sight. Dargad sat on his throne still,  
but his throat had been slashed with such vehemence that the killer  
had nearly severed his head from his body.  
Eroket did not reel in shock, did not vomit. He had seen death on  
grander scales in the wolf Malis's dungeons when he was younger. He  
had seen worse on battle. He had caused death himself numerable times.  
  
The ermine was furious at the fact his employer was dead, however. The  
job was wasted. Eroket couldn't take his payment from the treasuries.  
They were locked, probably guarded and it would be an insult to the  
dead. He felt ill now. All that preparation wasted.  
His concern was not for Dargad though; the weasel had probably  
deserved what the killer did.but judging was not Ero's style. He was  
paid to kill the corrupt by the corrupt. It was that simple.  
The ermine may have left there immediately but for a single  
bloodstained dagger upon the floor, Eroket walked to it, knelt down  
and took it in his paw.  
The hilt had the image of a bone white lilly. Eroket knew that  
symbol.he knew the beast who used it.  
"Dargad's not up for conversation right now.stand up and turn 'round  
very slowly, Ero."  
Ero complied, dropping the dagger to the floor as he turned to face  
its owner, her scimitar tip pricking his throat.  
He recognized the blade's owner. She was a beautiful erminemaid who  
would look more at home as a barmaid then a mercenary. He outfit was  
cut to fit around her voluptuous figure, long headfur parted, down to  
her shoulders, bands cut to hand over her blue eyes, making her look  
even more sensuous. Boneflower knew how she looked, knew what males  
thought about her and she loved it. She loved to look voluptuous, be  
the center of their affection.  
"Boneflower." Eroket replied slowly. "You did this?"  
She grinned and shrugged. " You recognize me! I'm flattered. Wasn't  
the toughest job I've 'ad. I got inta 'is 'arem, convined 'im te  
dismiss the guards so we could be alone fer the night.warlords are so  
easy to manipulate.  
Boneflower made a mistake, while she talked, Ero freed one dagger from  
its sheath, its tip against he neck instantly, leaving the two at an  
equally dangerous position.  
"Ero!" the female ermine snarled, pressing the scimitar tip deeper,  
drawing a trickle of blood, Ero pressed his dagger against her neck,  
drawing a trickle of blood from her in kind.  
"I'm familiar with that fast draw of yours, Ero.but it'll be your  
/last/ draw if you try anything sudden again..I'll be paid handsomely  
for this."  
Ero's amber eyes narrowed. "Boney, I'm supposed to be paid handsomely  
by Dargad! I did the job and he owed me money due to our contract!"  
Boney shrugged. "You should pick your jobs more carefully then."  
"This was a high priced job! You think it was easy to kill a  
lieutenant of the Wavelord?"  
"What?!" Boney cried suddenly. "You killed Antornin?!"  
Ero nodded. "Yes, I was hired to do so by the late-"  
"Antornin 'ired me te kill Dargad!"  
Ero took a brutal satisfaction. "Well, I'm not the only one who won't  
be collecting his (or her) pay tonight, my dearest Boneflower."  
"Dammit, Eroket!" She cried angrily. "Do you know what I 'ad to /do/  
to get close to that bastard?!"  
"Maybe you should choose your jobs more carefully.we should just go  
home now."  
She nodded. "We should."  
"We should lower our blades."  
She nodded. "We should."  
The next two words were spoken simultaneously by the two mercenaries.  
"You first."  
Boney put up her scimitar, Ero his dagger. Boney closes the distance  
between them in one move. "We're so alike, Erry.neither of us wants to  
make the first move." She giggled, her tail curling around her dagger,  
flipping it into the air, she caught it in one paw and returned it to  
its holster. "You should really let me closer te you, my dear Ero.I'm  
sure Kalis wouldn't mind if ya took a leave o' absence for a night, we  
could meet up in an inn.you, me, some champagne, candles."  
Ero sighed. "I told you before, Boney.I'm needed by te Calpathions for  
now."  
"Aw." Boney bit her lip in a pout. "Well if you ever change yer mind,  
let me know." She winked and turned away. "Till next time then,  
Eroket!"  
Eroket grinned and repeated their traditional farewell. "There will be  
a next time, Boney?"  
She was swaggering out the door, she flicked her tail at him. "You can count on it." 


	9. Please be joking

"Please be joking, Eroket." Talrid whispered, leaning back in his chair upon hearing the young ermine's shameful report of his failed mission. The other Calpathions of Talrid and Eroket's squadrons had completed their missions and been paid handsomely. Eroket was the only failure. Talrid was seated in a chair in the tavern of a large inn of the town the Calpathions under Eroket and Talrid had taken current refuge. Ero had only been back for an hour so far and was giving his report to Talrid. The Calpathion's under Ero and Talrid had traveled to the nearest town they could find, Talrid buying out an inn for their troops. The two Calpathion commanders had rested for two days before they went job hunting, Ero finding a guard of the late warlord Dargad who was looking for an accomplished mercenary to complete a job for his master. Ero-after getting permission from the senior Talrid-had left with the guard to Dargad's keep. The weasel had approved of Eroket, knowing full well the reputation of the Calpathions and had given him the job to kill his rival Antornin. He gave them three days for full pay. Anything more and they would receive half. Ero had purchased the services of a falcon messenger to deliver a message to Kalis. It took two days to receive Kalis's response. In that time, Ero had been preparing for his mission, discovering the workings of Antornin's keep, the stoat's description, the beasts working for him. Kalis's response had been stern, giving Eroket permission to go alone, on the conditions he got out alive and he completed his job. Ero was seething quietly. He was enraged his careful planning was wasted. He was enraged he betrayed Kalis's trust.betrayed the trust of all his comrades.Kalis would be furious, Sarhein disappointed and he dared not /think/ of Jald's smug reaction. Deran would stand by his friend as always, little good it would do. Eroket nodded, despite his inner turmoil he kept the outward face of a good soldier. "I wish I was, sir.I completed the assassination on the target and returned to our client to collect our pay." "I found him with his throat cut in his man hall, Talrid." Talrid may've been considered handsome once. He was slightely taller then average for a ferret and quite lean. His fur was a golden brown and his eyes and shining amethyst eyes. Try as he might, Ero found it difficult to take his eyes from the one thing that despoiled Talrid's features: A long, jagged scar that ran from his chin, across his nose to his forehead in a diagonal line. "Did you see the killer, Commander Nightblade?" Commander Nightblade. Talrid wasn't even deigning to refer to Ero by name, another sign of Eroket's failure. "I did, I recovered one of her daggers." Talrid nodded. "Give it to me, Commander Nightblade." With a quick nod, Ero removed the long dagger from his belt and presented it hilt first to his senior officer. "Boneflower, that /bitch./" Talrid's breath came out in a ragged hiss as he looked at the white lilly at the blade's hilt. The ferret didn't bother taking the dagger, merely waved a black gloved paw. Ero replaced the dagger with a small nod, deciding not to jump to Boneflower's defense; Talrid was probably mad enough as it was. Talrid had seen Boneflower once, and that was over two years back when Boney and Ero had found themselves working for the same employer in an assassination. It was, naturally, one of Ero's solo missions. They had completed the mission and split the gold and Ero had brought his one-time partner to meet his group. The meeting with the rest of the Calpathions and Boneflower had gone far better then Eroket could have hoped (With the exception of a certain antisocial black ferret of course.) Boneflower had been received well and had even turned down an offer form Kalis to join the Calpathions, stating she liked working on her own a lot more. (She had made several passes at Ero at the time, who had, as always, refused her company for the night.) "Nightblade!" Talrid snapped irritably. Eroket shook his head out of his daydream. What was wrong with him?! Damn Boneflower! It wasn't enough she had cost him this job, she continued to haunt his mind as well? "Forgive me, Commander." Talrid nodded and sighed, placing a paw to his forehead and massaging his temples gingerly. "You did a great job, Ero." Eroket blinked, not sure if he heard correctly. "Sir?!" "Don't even bother trying to argue, Nightblade.you snuck into Antornin's compound and killed him without even being seen.It wasn't your fault Antornin hired another mercenary to kill his rival.I'm not mad or disappointed at you.Hard to be mad at Boneflower either.after all, you weren't the only one getting cheated out of a contract. And," He smirked. "I think she went through a bit more then you." This gave Ero a sigh of relief, the seething fire of rage within cooled a bit. Talrid was right, Ero was hired for a kill, not as a bodyguard. He did his duty. It was Dargad's fault for falling for Boneflower's act.though it was nigh impossible for a red blooded male to NOT fall for an act like that. Eroket shook his head. "What do we tell Kalis?" Talrid's slashed lips flicked upward in a smile. "We tell him exactly what happened.I understand. Kalis will as well. The other commanders will understand as well.don't say anything. I take that back. The other commanders will understand with the probable exception of our resident ferret swordsbeast arrogant, elitist bastard." Eroket smiled and his amber eyes twinkled with some amusement. "What do we tell those under our command?" Talrid's shoulders raised upwards in a shrug, the ferret stood and walks to the bed, removing a black cloak from it and placing it around his shoulders. "Our client was unable to pay as his throat was cut.that can interfere with money transfer.they'll be disappointed to be certain but hey, your failures are few and VERY far between." Talrid placed an emphasis on the word 'very.' The tall ferret threw an arm around the younger ermine's shoulders. "What say we get a drink and we think of what we tell the old man?" Eroket couldn't help but laugh, forgetting his anger. "Who pays?" "You." The ermine shrugged and laughed again. "Fair enough, mate." Talrid grinned. "We'll spend a few more days getting some R and R.then we'll head in the opposite direction and meet Kalis.until then, we have fun." Eroket grinned as the two descended the stairs to the bar where most of the mercenary teams were drinking or talking. "Sounds great to me.do I still have to pay?" "Yes." "Damn." 


	10. Takeovers and reinforcments

Dusk settled over the makeshift camp of Algan's Death Watch patrols. Many of the vermin were anxious to hear from Larken's patrol. Algan himself was extremely irritated that his rat subordinate seemed to be dawdling in his scouting, having been due back two days ago.  
The rat commander was seated by a large fire with his second in command; the silver ferret Meras.  
"Unless I am very much mistaken, Algan.there is a raven making its way towards us..." Meras's soft voice pierced the stillness of the evening.  
  
Algan looked up, his sharp eyes catching the descending figure as the small raven landed in front of him. "Skyshadow.still carrying out your menial labor for Visla, huh?"  
Skyshadow dipped his beak scornfully, the raven was small for his species but the trademark night black feathers of a raven made him stand out against the flickering shadows of the flames, his long beak clicked as he replied. "Still your tongue, Algan.I can ill afford to stay here long.I just wanted to say," The raven's beak clicked and formed into what Algan and Meras could only guess was a smile. "Our esteemed general feels you are unaware of the fact that two full Calpathion patrols advancing on your troops right now."  
Skyshadow delivered his news in a smug, elitist tone, the fact that he would enjoy seeing the foolish commander slaughtered didn't escape Algan. The rat found himself enraged and terrified.  
Meras seemed unconcerned as always. Even the prospect of imminent death didn't seem to excite the silver ferret. "I assume the General decided to tell us to make due with what we have? Who are we up against, Skyshadow?"  
Skyshadow's dark eyes took on another smug look. "Well.General Visla decided this bit of foolery-staying out in the open where any of the Calpathions could catch you- was the final straw of your command, Algan."  
"What?!" Algan cried in shock. "The general cannot demote me! I've scored victories for the Death Watch before.I lead the greatest patrol they have."  
"And your failures far outweigh your successes, Algan...the general remembers your maneuvers with the Calpathions that devastated your patrols, your incompetence that left Commander Koltro slain and his patrol massacred by The Manticore." Skyshadow shuddered here at the ferret swordsbeast's title.  
Algan rose to his feet, unsheathing his sword. "By the fates, bird! I have half a mind to chop your yapping beak off!"  
"You'll not touch him, Algan." Meras replied, his soft voice tinged with amusement. One paw withdrew his own saber from its scabbard. "Its this same attitude that has got you in this position.Bredge! Ragfang!"  
The short fox and burly ferret strode up from their fireplace, the two sergeants saluted Meras.  
"Guard Messenger Skyshadow.even from 'Commander' Algan."  
The two grinned and unsheathed their blades. None of Algan's command were fond of their incompetent, bad tempered and brash commander.  
Algan was feeling himself consumed by rage but the threat of the two armed beasts hung heavy. Skyshadow watched the proceedings with amusement. "The general has sent a group led by Subcommanders Cirath and Jethorin to take control of the situation. He adds that Commander Algan has a chance to redeem himself if he shows leadership qualities in this battle.editorial from myself: Unlikely."  
This was too much for the rat, Algan sprang forward and brought down his saber upon Skyshadows head.  
Blood splashed to the sand, Algan fell back, a look of abject shock upon his face, his throat slashed with a single move from one silver ferret. He was dead before he hit the ground.  
Meras's blade lowered, he gave Algan's corpse a look of distaste. "Ragfang.take the corpse of this rat and bury it as soon as possible.I want no burnings lest we alert our pursuers to our presence."  
Ragfang nodded and sheathed his sword. "Bredge! Gimmie a paw, will ya?" the short fox nodded. The large ferret grabbed the dead rat by his paws, Bredge by his feet, the two lifted him and carried him out of the camp, the Death Watchers were all watching, most very amused. It was one less mouth to feed, one less idiot to get them killed.  
Skyshadow smiled. "Shall I go back to our General, Meras? Shall I tell him what transpired?"  
Meras nodded his head, his features emotionless, making it impossible to read him. "Commander Algan was slain for insurrection.Visla won't give it much thought."  
Skyshadow nodded. "I'll put in a word for you, Meras.you seem more capable then your predecessor.Visla's reinforcements will be arriving momentarily, by the way.I led them here but I had to move on ahead to deliver my report."  
Meras bowed at the neck. "Farewell, Skyshadow."  
The raven flapped his wings and roses from the ground, flying fast as possible, back in the direction of Visla's main camp.  
Meras sat back by the fire, warming himself, picking up Algan's saber that had fallen from the rat's lifeless grip. He liked his own blade fine but tradition demanded a use for this.whether to Visla or to another use.  
"Commander Meras!" Bredge's high voice jolted Meras to reality. The ferret turned to the short fox. "Yes?"  
"Visla's forces have arrived."  
As if to seal the fox's words, Meras saw a group of figures integrating themselves throughout the camp, most were lightly armored, bearing the Death Watch insignia: A weasel skull on their breastplate or shoulder, their skull shaped helmets on, gray cloaks flowing behind them, blades sheathed at their sides.  
Many of the Death Watch soldiers carried packs, and they began opening them, many of the patrollers were delighted to learn they contained food and drink. The Death Watch fighters allowed them their provisions for the time, there was plenty to go around.  
"Where is Algan?"  
A deep, commanding voice cut through Meras's thoughts. He saw two figures, dressed in more elaborate armor then their subordinates, their blades finer and each carried their helmets under the crook of their arms. The beast who has spoken was a sable, dark furred with cream colored paws and throat, with dark brown eyes. Though he held a saber, he carried several daggers for throwing and combat thrust through his belt. Meras recognized him instantly: One of Commander Sariss's subordinates; Jethorin.  
  
The beast that followed him was a stoat, reddish brown fur and blue eyes, carrying a longsword. He was one of Mahk's subcommanders. His name was Cirath.  
Meras bowed. "My greetings, honored sirs. I am Meras. Commander Algan is dead and being buried as we speak."  
Jethorin and Cirath exchanged cold looks. The stoat spoke first. "How did this come to pass, ferret?"  
"I slew him.he attempted to slay our messenger."  
Jethorin raised an eyebrow, Cirath smirked. Neither of them seemed too upset about Algan's fate.  
"Then you know Cirath and myself have been appointed to take over the position as leaders here with a score of our warriors?"  
Meras nodded once more. "I do.I welcome the leadership of fine warriors.I must tell you, if the Calpathions advance on us then I am certain Sergeant Larken and nine of his scouts were slain by them."  
Jethorin shrugged. "My warriors would not be so careless.we will be ready for the Calpathions.I dearly hope The Manticore is among them.it would give our reputation a boost to kill him.and over eighty soldiers here now.twice their numbers at least."  
Cirath sat by the fire and withdrew a flask of wine from his pouch and took a gulp. "Well then, Meras.let us prepare." 


	11. Dissent?

The day after Algan's death as Cirath and Jethorin took command of the stationed forces, Deran and Jald launched their first attack upon the Death Watch.  
Jald kept his swords beasts in reserve, preferring to use the archers in the front for long range combat. None of the Calpathions could have expected the result.  
Meras, was crouched behind a dune with his commanders, laconic gaze turning to the stoat next to him as his soft voice pierced the silence that had overcome the Death Watch soldiers. "Is everything in place, Cirath?"  
Cirath took a glance at the sable nearby, lifting a paw covered by a black glove, wiping droplets of sweat clinging to his brow and waving it lightly to his sable counterpart.  
Jethroin's turned his brown eyes to the stoat and nodded quickly. The corners of Cirath's mouth flicked upwards as he kicked a weasel's footpaw lightly. "Skintail.take a look up the hill and tell us what you find."  
The weasel winced, a small jolt of pain coursing through his footpaw as he stood and broke into a quick job as he dashed to the top of the hill.  
  
"See anything, weasel?" Meras's voice raised in volume as to reach the weasel's ears.  
Skintail turned around, even at that distance, Meras could make out the desperation in the weasel's face. One footpaw rose into the air as the weasel attempted a run. He never got farther then that.  
A piercing scream ripped through the calm afternoon and the carcass of a weasel tumbled down the hill, stopping at the base. A quick observation told the three commanders all they need, judging from the blue fletched arrow tail that lay broken from the mad roll, and the remainder of the shaft buried in the dead weasel's back.  
A rise and fall of the shoulders confirmed Jethorin's apathy. Meras was another story. The ferret looked genuinely agitated, one silver fang dug into his lower lip, deep enough to show a single ruby droplet of blood, fists balled tightly, gray eyes wide, his chest rising and falling with breath. "You..."  
"Sent him to his dead?" Cirath smiled plainly, the barest beginnings of a laugh dancing in his eyes. "He did his duty.now we're completely prepared."  
"There.were other ways then giving up the lives of my soldiers, Cirath!" Rare anger showed upon Meras's features, his silver fur prickling up as one paw gripped the hilt of a sword."  
A resounding crack of flesh striking flesh was heard as one ginger red paw struck a silver cheek, Meras's head snapped to one side, his features returning to their emotionless state, one paw pressing to the red imprint of Cirath's own paw that had been left upon his face  
Cirath was grinning, eyes still dancing as he lowered the paw he had struck Meras with. "Calm the hell down, idiot." He replied, merriment fading from his features, replaced by a look of emotionless cruelty. "You and your soldiers are here to serve myself and Jethorin and we will not tolerate disobedience. I say fight, you fight.I tell you to die, you will die! That's the way a soldier lives. Expect a whipping for your disobedience when we're done with the Calpathions."  
Meras bowed his head, the sound of grinding fangs was heard, then the rage drained from his body, paws unclenched and Meras replied in a voice tinged by grief. "Yes.sir."  
Cirath grinned. "That's good, then.now, are my troops ready?"  
Meras's gray eyes swept to a group of soldiers donning Death watch armor, another group sat by testing the weight of their weapons, dressed in the simple tunics of scouts. "They are, sir."  
Cirath's grin widened, showing a mouthful of fangs. "Excellent.then we just have to wait.just remember the plan."  
"The plan." Meras whispered. "But.what if they get to my beasts before your beasts get to them?"  
Cirath turned with a swirl of a blue cloak and drew his curved blade. "Tell them to duck!"  
Cirath shook his head as Meras's rage took over, he grinned at the stream of curses the ferret shot at his back, drawing more then a few stares from the soldiers used to his calm, almost gentle stature.wondering what could so enrage him to this point.  
Cirath let out an audible display of his mirth, and walked to Jethorin, eager for the battle to soon begin. 


	12. A cunning trap

The attacked arrived. Led by the fox Windclaw, six of Jald's swordsbeasts charged up the dunes, blades out, scorning safety and throwing cautions to the winds, each hungered for battle and anticipation of spilling the blood of their enemies.  
Their joy was short lived.  
A group of witless scouts were seen first, around ten in all, ragged and garbed in tattered uniforms, upon seeing Jald's forces despair dawned upon their features and the patrol turned to run back to their camp.  
Windclaw's amber eyes were alight with the flames of battle, his gaze as cold as the steel in one paw. "We aren't taking prisoners!" He called to his troops. "Kill them all!"  
Let the cowardly archers and slingers worry about prisoners and their precious interrogations, Windclaw wanted combat, as did those with him.  
A ferret, more nimble then the rest was upon a straggling rat, blade flashing, ready to cleave through the foe's neck.  
Steel met steel with a rush and showering of sparks as the rat whirled around, drawing a sword from his belt in a single, expert flourish.  
The ferret's features were filled with confusion, barely able to parry a slash from the rat's blade that would have opened his stomach.  
The fleeing scouts turned, each drawing a weapon from their belt and spring forward to meet the swordsbeasts.  
A single slash from one fox hit the ferret in the leg, a strangled gasp emerging in a rush of air as he fell to one knee. The rat and the fox stabbed together and the ferret fell, pierced through his chest and stomach.  
The swords beasts stumbled back, Windclaw barely avoiding a scything blow from a mace that would have cut his mercenary career rather short. These were NOT scouts.these were expert fighters!  
The stoat wielding the morning star moved forward, Windclaw allowed his instincts to direct his movements, dropping to a crouch and thrusting up, taking the stoat through the middle.  
Yanking his blade free, not minding the body hitting the sand, Windclaw raised his sword to block a saber thrust. He did not succeed, the blade stuck him in the side, red staining on his blue cloak, he stepped back, gasping until he found his voice. Windclaw the fox called out a word that had never before been heard among the swordsbeasts of the Calpathions: "Retreat!"  
Retreat the swordsbeasts did, some were wounded, though-besides their unfortunate ferret confederate.- they had sustained no casualties, their opponents outnumbered them and had had the advantage of surprise.  
The swordsbeasts obeyed with alarming readiness, each whirling around and running from the battle. The same eagerness that had catapulted them into the trap now served to free them from it.  
The soldiers under Cirath's command had taken two casualties but few were injured and the survivors were in high spirits. They had just driven the fabled swordsbeasts of the Calapthions: The prize fighters in the mercenary world, whose strength kings had paid fortunes to wield, had been defeated.  
They did not pursue, the swordsbeasts were faster then them, more fleet of foot. They retreated back to their own camp while Cirath's soldiers, faces flushed with triumph returned to their commander and the Death Watch camps, not bothering to replace their armor.  
Windclaw nearly collapsed when he and his troops arrived back at the Calpathion camp, one paw clutched his injury where blood ran freely. He did not know of Cirath or Jethorin's arrival, all he knew was he and his men had lost.he would have to tell Jald this. The camp seemed so far away though.and he felt so tired.  
The ground seemed to rush up to him, a sword falling from his grasp. His amber eyes closed and the dark realm of unconsciousness took him.  
It did not occur to Windclaw before that he and his troops could have been struck down by cunning. Even for a fox, Windclaw's strength lay in his mind.  
And besides, Windclaw was young and the young know they will live forever. 


	13. Uneasy Truce

Like silver dawn breaking against night's darkness, mused Deran as his fellow commander's silver fangs contracted into a grimace of fury.  
"You mean to tell me," Jald began, each word coming slow and deliberately, "That a band of mere scouts-the ones that our intelligence have shown as bedraggled and lost-turned upon and drove my warriors into a retreat? The Manticore's warriors fled from a battle and left one of their own slain?"  
Jald's fury collapsed upon itself, his words sweetened with poisoned honey as a smile creepy along the lines of his cold features.  
The luckless ferret that had been given the 'honor' of presenting the news of the battle to the fearsome commander swallowed hard. Ranting and blustering was not uncommon with Jald, the more violent he sounded, the less violent he was likely to be. The time to fear him was when he linked arms with another and chatted to him like old friends.  
"Yessir." The ferret lowered his head, half expecting to feel the cold bite of Jald's sword. "But they weren't scouts, sir.no scouts could fight like these beasts did.they were trained warriors, I'd stake my life on it!"  
Deran was sitting aside from the conversation, a red paw gingerly fletching newly carved shafts, his dark blue eyes alert and ready for any information.  
Jald's sickly sweet grin remained, showing several fangs. His tone lightened into that which a mother may have used to tuck her babe in. "Where is Windclaw?"  
The floodgates of the ferret's fear that held back the flood of relief opened. He was not going to be blamed for this failure. "'E's in the 'ealer's tent, commander."  
The only sign of Jald's anger was the twitching near his lower jaw. "I suppose he's injured?"  
The messenger nodded, Jald returned the nod. "I suppose he ordered you on ahead with no regard for the consequences.we were just fighting 'scouts' after all?  
Jald was leaving this conversation open completely. Either way, it did not bode well for Windclaw, Deran realized. The Manticore had never been renowned for its even temper nor its forgiving nature. He suspected the same warrior who had taken the mythical beast's name to be just the same.  
As much as he detested Jald's unit, Deran could not help but pity Windclaw a bit. The young fox had showed the beginnings of a capable commander and a superb warrior. The fact remained he had only been following orders but this was likely to be lost upon Jald or turn attention to him that the archer commander could well do without.  
Jald rested a paw upon the hilt of his broadsword thrust through the snakeskin belt, the hilt white and elaborate and-Deran realized with a slight rise-carved from a bone.  
Jald let a delicate paw ascend to his forehead, tracing a claw down a scar on his cheek. Jakd's eyes, hard and cold as the emeralds they resembled, swept to his subordinate.  
"Dismissed." He replied calmly.  
The ferret stood, nodded respectfully to the two commanders and hurried out.  
"For the first time in Calpathion history." Deran whispered. A flint struck a rock and inside Jald, a flame roared to life.  
"We lost, Arakias? Is THAT what you meant to say?" He snarled, whirling upon Deran in his sudden fury.  
"Yes, Jald. That is precisely what I meant to say." Deran replied calmly, his paw tightening on the arrow he held.  
Jald smothered his fury, leaving smoldering embers of resentment burning as he hissed. "No scouts could do this.not to MY warriors.this has the work of the Death Watch warriors written all over it."  
"You assume to much, Jald." Deran replied calmly. "Don't start. This does seem to bear Visla's sigil, but remember who blindly sent them in without thinking? Who didn't even bother with a simple recon! Did you judge it all on one idiot weasel I shot? Or a small scout party?"  
Deran suddenly wished he hadn't thought to the scout party, remembering what he had found when he had ordered the carcasses burned.  
The missing head had been enough to unnerve him. He did not know who had taken the grisly trophy and for what purpose. He knew better then to ask Jald.  
He didn't think he wanted to know the answer.  
"What are you going to suggest, Arakias?" Jald replied in a mocking tone. "There is no way in hell they could have known about us. Not unless-" He stopped short, mouth shutting.  
"A question I've meant to ask you, Jald Nightson.where do your loyalties lie?"  
"You would think I'd." If Deran had drawn a dagger and rammed it into the ferret's stomach, Jald could not have looked more enraged then he had then. "You little brat! You know nothing about my loyalties! I fought with Kalis a long time ago under Caderan.And I fought with Visla too.I was there when we split, I fought my comrades, spilt their blood.and you know something else, Deran?"  
Jald continued, his voice little more then a whisper. "I loved it.money meant nothing to me from that point on. All that mattered was the hunt, the rush of battle.the rush when my opponent lay at my feet.I owe my allegiances to the one provides me with a challenge.for now, its Kalis. I may despise him, but if I am to betray you, Deran, I will kill you, Kalis, Talrid and Eroket.especially Eroket. But I shall not sneak in the shadows like an assassin.it is not my way. How do I not know you have betrayed us? Only a commander could have warned Visla. "  
Jald eyed the glare upon Deran's disbelieving face. "Nothing to say? Good."  
Deran stood, adjusting his blue cloak, his eyes looked up to Jald's.  
"Very well, Nightson.it seems we have no choice but to tolerate each  
other."  
"But we don't have to like it.or each other."  
"Or each other."  
Deran nodded, stepping forward as he opened the tent flap. "I'll spare you the troubles of reprimanding your defeated swordsbeast.I'll see to him myself."  
Jald shrugged his soldiers and pushed past Deran, walking to his own tent. "Suit yourself."  
Deran sighed irritably, praying somewhere, Eroket and the others were having better luck-and in better company-then he was. 


	14. Deathbed conversation

Deran Arakias walked into the healer's tent, nose wrinkling instinctively as the musty aroma of the herbs assailed his nostrils. Most of the beasts in the tent were being bandaged, minor wounds and cuts, probably from carelessness with their weaponry.  
Deran was grateful Jald had let him go to reprimand Windclaw. To hell with reprimand, Jald would have strangled the young fox where he stood for bungling a single mission; The ferret's tender pride would be bruised by even the slightest failing of his puissant warriors.  
Deran nodded to a weasel who wore a healer's sash. The weasel nodded respectfully and before the ermine could open his mouth the weasel gestured to the back. "He's on a spare cot, commander Arakias."  
Deran nodded. "How bad?"  
The weasel shook his head, "Its bad.he lost a lot of blood and the blade probably pierced his lung. He may live for an hour or a day but Windclaw's role in this world is over."  
Deran nodded, several years of his mercenary career taught him from showing the emotions brewing within him. "Alright.it's a shame."  
The healer nodded. "He's safe from the Manticore's wrath though.go see him if you want to."  
Deran nodded, placing a paw awkwardly on the hilt of the unfamiliar blade he wore at his side.  
He walked to the back of the large tent, on a thin mattress, wrapped in a rough blanket was Windclaw.  
The young fox's breath came in labored gasps and Deran saw he was deathly pale, golden eyes half open.  
But his hearing certainly did not fail him as he rolled his head towards Deran as the ermine approached. "S-sir.I.I did my best.none of us knew it was a trap.I'm sorry."  
Deran forze for a moment, feeling a rush of pity. How badly did Jald TREAT his subordinates? By the fates, if he could terrify his subordinates more then death itself then Deran began to wonder if Jald's skills were worth what they had to go through with him as an ally.  
"I'm not, Jald." Deran whispered soothingly. "Its Deran." to hell with rank, etiquette and ceremonies.  
Windclaw's groaned, the sound having a relieved note to it. "H-he's not coming then?"  
Deran shook his head on pure instinct, replying gently, "No.he's not."  
"Thank the fates, thank the fates." Windclaw managed to whisper, golden eyes shutting gratefully. "Are you here to 'reprimand' me, commander? I'm sure I.deserve a demotion for such a screw up, eh? Perhaps you can.report me to whoever runs hell."  
Windclaw laughed, a choked coughing sound as if he was pleased with his little joke. Deran sighed, walking closer to the prostrate fox. "You mock me."  
"Yeah, I do." Windclaw's eyes opened and the dying fox's eyes held a sudden conviction Deran had not seen before. "Not the first time, either.I'm sorry."  
"For what?"  
"We considered you cowards, you know.Preferring to attack from the rear then a straight charge into a battle. Jald, the others, even me.we considered ourselves better for it. I'm sorry for that, Commander Arakias."  
Deran shook his head, wrapping his blue cloak tightly around himself. "My name's Deran, Windclaw. and you should have heard what some of my slingers said about your squadron.'too many hits to the head, willing to charge headlong into a fight.' We ridiculed you too, Windclaw.I don't suppose I ever hated you though."  
"Well I did hate you, Deran." Windclaw's voice was oddly firm. "I hated you for your rank, I hated you for being favored by Kalis and I hated you for being a good fighter.I guess I was jealous of you though.for all those reasons. I was a Calpathion from near birth, you know."  
"And I was just a low bandit Kalis picked up after the Splintering, eh?"  
The fox nodded. "I wish I had the chance to talk to you like this before today.pity it takes a mortal wound in the side to make friends."  
Deran could have comforted him, denied that claim but he knew it would only anger Windclaw. They were soldiers and a soldier knows when death has found him. To deny this would have been an insult to the swordfox.  
"I wish I had just taken some time myself, Wind." He smiled a bit.  
Windclaw nodded slowly. "Deran?"  
Deran nodded. "Yeah?"  
Amber orbs rose, catching Deran in their compelling gaze like a bug stuck fast in the sap of a tree. "Will you do something for me, Deran?"  
Deran nodded. "Name it."  
Windclaw raised a paw, tried to salute but failed in the effort, dropping his paw back to his side. "Stay with me tonight.while I die." 


	15. Convictions, Questions and HAtreds

Deran exited the healer's tent several minutes after sundown, face cold and passionless as polished marble.  
"He's dead then?" The voice was spoken with firm conviction, Jald stood near the tent, dressed in his red tunic, shouldering his massive broadsword.  
"He is."  
"He's lucky." Jald growled, emerald eyes. "Well, at least we have a decent idea of what we're up against now. You're the strategist, Arakias, what do you propose?"  
For a moment, Deran was caught completely off guard by Jald's callousness and how easily he cast Windclaw aside. He caught himself, forcing sapphire orbs under emerald.  
"What do you think, Nightson? Wasn't this fabulous charge your plan? If it were up to me, we could have scouted ahead first and got at least a small knowledge of who were facing! Barbarian!" He snarled contemptuously, spitting upon the ground near Jald's feet.  
Jald smirked, delighted at provoking Deran to rarely seen anger. "All this from a coward who hides behind his bow? I was unaware you felt so strongly about me, Deran."  
Deran stifled a response by clamping his jaws shut, biting into his lip so fiercely the coppery taste of blood filled his mouth, his eyes blazed untold hatred at the larger black ferret. "When you die, Nightson.I hope to be there.I hope you know there's nothing worse then dying alone."  
Jald took the calm words with a laugh and a sneer, reaching out pat Deran on the cheek, Deran barely succeeding in restraining himself from biting Jald's index finger off. "Cute, Der.real cute. Now, I suppose I'm the big, bad villain and Eroket is the dashing hero.What does that make you? The little sidekick of this drama?"  
Deran forced himself to look at the sneering features of Jald Nightson as he replied calmly. "Is it all power for you, Jald?"  
"Actually its about combat.didn't you hear what I said earlier?"  
"You know what's real funny, Jald?" Deran replied in a subdued manner, anger forcing his voice into a rasp. "The Death Watch are considered the barbarians.the villains, the traitors.but the only difference between fighters like yourself and Geras is the name."  
"At last you learn. We're mercenaries. We sell our blades and ourselves to the highest bidder.we make money and we kill whom we're paid to. A paycheck decides all virtues, every waking breath is wondering how to earn more. I've carved my way through the mercenary world.I've killed hundreds.how many have you killed, Little Arakias?"  
Deran remained silent, Jald laughed. "A dozen? A thousand? What difference does it make? We've killed soldiers and we've killed civilians. The Death watch kills soldiers and civilians for the same reason and the reason is money. Do you know WHY Kalis Deiran and General Visla want each other dead? Did you ever bother to learn?"  
Deran froze. He had not, never questioned why this war had started.he had followed orders.it was just something that was there and had to be ended, Jald laughed again. "You do not.did you know Visla loved Kalis after their father passed away? How one stray arrow that claimed an innocent life changed them forever?"  
"Shut up."  
"Did you hear Visla's screams? I wonder if they weren't from pain so much as the sheer agony of the betray-"  
"SHUT UP!!"  
Deran had no recollection of what happened several moments later, he could only feel two arms wrapped around his torso and his body twisting to get free, he could hear the arrogant mocking laughter of Jald Nightson.  
Deran panted heavily, sapphire eyes flaming in the darkness.  
"Let me go. Now."  
The archer that held Deran complied, Deran turned to face his subordinate. "What happened, Feron?"  
The rat nodded once. "You attacked Jald.you screamed and jumped at him.if not for me, commander, no offense by the way, you'd be one dead stoat.its rare he can provoke you like that.are you alright?"  
Deran nodded. "Yes.where is Jald now?"  
"He left, sir." Deran could see a group of his archers gathering around, one offering him a water skin which he sipped from gratefully.  
"Have Windclaw's corpse cremated.show the Death Watch we aren't afraid of them."  
"At once, sir." One ferret nodded and walked off to pass the orders on. Deran's irritation showed in the twitching at the corner of his mouth.  
He thought of Visla. Did what Jald say have truth to it? IT could not.Jald would say anything to hurt Deran or damage Kalis's reputation.  
And yet.that laughter had been genuine.that sneer had seemed arrogant and superior but not the tone of one who seeks deception.just one who seeks to bring out a fact to hurt others and glories in it.  
Was it possible Jald had not been lying after all?  
Now THAT was ridiculous, Deran scolded himself. Jald had started that little speech with that one sentence in mind, damn him.  
Deran wrapped his blue cloak around himself, growling to the stillness of the night. "Kalis Deiran.you owe me big for this.Eroket, wherever the hell you are I really hope Talrid is a hell of a lot better company then Jald."  
Biting back another sigh, Deran Arakias could only reflect upon the last few minutes, disgusted of his lack of control and temporary madness. It frightened him that he was capable of such violence, he was more frightened of the specific fact he had done exactly what Jald had expected and wanted.  
"We have other problems now." He whispered to himself as he walked to this tent.  
"When this fight is over, we'll rendezvous will Ero and Kalis and the others and do some real work.Kalis can leash Jald and Eroket can too."  
Removing the bow from his shoulder he set it down near his cot, removing his tunic but keeping his breeches on, quiver following his uniform and bow to rest upon the floor of the tent.  
Deran lay back on the cot, placing a dagger beneath the rough pillow, wrapping the blanket around his slim figure.  
He had no peace even in sleep. Even then Jald taunted and insulted him in his nightmares. Even then, the question plagued him and picked at his mind.  
Was it possible Jald Nightson had not been lying after all? 


	16. New meetingswith better terms

Talrid leaned back in his seat, amethyst eyes lowered to stare at the wooden table, golden paw clutching a mug of ale with disinterest, the second paw rubbing at his temple, a small sigh escaping his lips. He wasn't close to being intoxicated yet and he had scarcely taken several sips of his ale before he lost complete interest.  
Seated across from him was Eroket, in a slightly better mood then his irritable companion.  
"Remind me again why we're stuck here, Eroket?" Talrid replied softly, his head inches away from resting upon the wood of the tavern's table.  
Ero's golden amber eyes rolled slightly. "Honestly, Tal.you really don't need to complain every few minutes.this could be worse."  
Talrid's head lifted and his bleary gaze turned to his companion. "You keep saying that.at least a battle wouldn't be boring.no beast around here needs anybeast found, saved or killed.meaning we're out of luck and there aren't any jobs."  
Ero sighed. "Yeah, I kinda noticed that, Talrid.not much we can do about it.Kalis-"  
"Hell with that, Ero." Talrid growled, his tail flicking slightly, paw tapping against the table's woodwork surface. "Kalis coulda ordered us someplace where we'd have had a decent amount of work.instead our only client has his throat slashed."  
Ero rolled his eyes. Leaning back in his seat, he lifted his mug to his lips, hiding the placid grin playing on his handsome features. "Tal.I honestly don't like it any more then you do but it can't really be helped.speaking of our dead employer I can't help but wonder if Boney's around here."  
"Eroket." Talrid sighed, "She's probably long gone by now.why are you even talking about her right now?"  
Ero took a fond look around at the tavern. "About three years back.I met here in this town."  
"Ahh." Talrid nodded, his violet eyes lighting up slightly. "This I remember.that was your first solo, wasn't it? What was that fox's name...?"  
"Something like Halftail, or Skinfang.some real ordinary."  
"Right, I remember.he led that gang? Killed a few beasts and the such?"  
Ero nodded, "Yeah, that's him.so, anyways.Kalis sent me to deal with it.alone."  
"Strange beast, Kalis is.clearly not rational."  
"He suggested you as my partner and said I could learn quite a bit."  
"Clearly, rationality is so overrated. Continue, please."  
Ero allowed himself a small laugh, taking a sip of wine to wet his throat. "So I find what I can, I kill one of his beasts and he begins doubling back, thinking there are more Calpathions out there. So, here I am, wondering how I'm gonna go after this guy.I'm taking a run through the woods after him, when a dagger flies past my head, barely missing me."  
Talrid's laughter was quickly joined by a second voice; A clearly feminine one. "That's jus' what 'appened, Erry! Tell 'im about 'ow you nearly attacked me when you thought I was one o' 'is beasts."  
Both Eroket and Talrid's heads turned to the source of the voice. Standing near the tavern door was a familiar female ermine dressed in very revealing clothing, her long headfur tied into a single tail. Her scimitar hung from her belt next to her two favorite daggers. A grin that was charming, friendly and seductive at the same time. "Don't leave out th' best part, Erry!"  
Talrid and Eroket both frozen for a moment as Boneflower walked over to them and pulled out a chair from an empty table, seating herself next to Eroket and Talrid, grinning cheerfully.  
"Boneflower, what are you doing here?" Talrid replied with a slight sigh.  
Boney shrugged and threw a comradely arm around Talrid's shoulders, her sapphire eyes sparkling as she raised her free paw. "'Ey, Barkeep! I'll 'ave an ale iffen y'don't mind!"  
Turning her smile to Eroket she replied. "'Ow's about you buy that for me and I'll pay y'back when I 'ave the money?"  
Knowing arguing with Boneflower would border on futility, Eero removed a small gold coin from his pocket, flicking it to the bartender who plucked it from the air, nodding in approval and pouring a glass full of ale, passing it to Boney who grabbed it and took a large gulp.  
"C'mon, Erry! Keep goin'!"  
Eroket's amber eyed tried to narrow but the situation was too humorous for that. Instead he laughed, shaking his head. "Fine, fine.So, who threw that dagger?"  
"Me!"  
"Rhetorical question, Boneflower." Talrid replied, irritation having ceased. Instead Talrid had returned her attentions, placing an arm around her waist and was eyeing her intently.  
Ero nodded. "Yeah.so to make a real long story short, Boney and I had a brief fight.I guess I thought she was working for the fox.until I realized by her saying it was her bounty, that she was doing the same thing.long story short, we agreed there was enough gold to go around from this bounty and decided to work together."  
Boney took another gulp of ale, her face slightly red by now as she nodded, eyeing Talrid, not seeming opposed to his affections at all  
"How old are you two anyway? Talrid questioned.  
"Twenty." Eroket and Boney replied at the same time.  
"I see. Please continue."  
Ero nodded, rolling his eyes at Boney and Talrid. "I finished off two- one with a thrown dagger and another with a sword slash. I then told the gang members that there were other Calpathions on the way.they decided it was best to give up their boss then die."  
"Hey, Erry! Remember I got one of 'em with my dagger!"  
"Yes, Boney.How could I have forgotten that?"  
Boney reached out with her free paw, rapping Eroket on the forehead playfully. "See that y'don't forget again, Erry!"  
Eroket grinned. "He attacked-not a bad swordfox either, managed to give me a scar on my side-Boney put her sword in his chest and finished the job, though."  
Talrid nodded, his attention more devoted to the very beautiful female ermine sitting close to him. "And then?"  
Ero shrugged. "You know the rest.Boney kept trying to seduce me.we went back to the group and she refused an offer to join.said she liked going on her own.we've seen each other quite a bit since then.such as three days ago."  
Boney nodded. "When y'cost me my bounty!"  
"Look who's talking!" Ero snapped good naturedly. "I'd say we're square."  
"Oh, fine..." Boney replied with a grin as she drained the last bit of her ale, setting the mug down on the table as she nudged her chair closer to Talrid's, resting her head on his shoulder. "We 'ad fun though.didn't we, Erry?"  
Talrid grinned. "How come Eroket gets to have all the fun?"  
Boney poked him, sitting up. "Oh.didn't know you wanted to have fun, Tal.Don't mind, do you, Erry?"  
Ero rolled his eyes, rising to his feet and shrugging. In truth he was relieved Boneflower's affections were off him for the time being. There was another feeling though that nagged at his mind.  
Jealousy? No way.couldn't be.  
He gave a charming smile. "Have fun."  
Boney grinned and winked, leaning up to give Talrid a light kiss.  
Talrid took the opportunity, kissing her back with greater passion before standing with Boney and began walking to his room, Boney at his side.  
Eros a back down and drew up Talrid's ale mug before drinking a toast to the world's strangeness with himself before he put out the candle and left the tavern to the night. 


	17. A brief stop over Education on the south

Dawn broke in a relatively peaceful matter for Eroket, who chose several hours after the sun rose to bring himself out of bed and don his black uniform. Removing his sword and daggers from their place by his bed, Ero blinked to clear away any traces of drowsiness remaining, a crimsoned died paw wiping at his eyes before he donned his sword belt.  
Weapons and uniform in place, the young ermine walked downstairs, pausing to note Talrid's absence. Talrid was generally an early riser but Ero doubted that would be the case this morning.  
Anyways, Ero had more things on his mind then Boneflower and Talrid.specifically Dukat Nidas's possible retaliation for the death of his lieutenant and attempting to rendezvous with Kalis's party would be the other priority.  
Ero took a seat at the table reserved for him and Talrid, only a handful of Calpathions, mostly Talrid's, greeted him warmly, one offering him a glass of cider which Ero gratefully accepted.  
Talrid descended the stairs fifteen minutes later, blinking exhaustion from his eyes and walked to his seat, parallel to Eroket's. The golden furred ferret's violet eyes carried an alert look despite his fatigued appearance.  
"Morning." Eroket replied with a smile. Talrid nodded once in reply.  
"Barkeep?" Tal turned his eyes to the tender who acknowledged with a single nod. "Gimmie a hard cider."  
"Drinking isn't going to help you wake up faster, Tal."  
"Go to hell."  
Ero took in the insult with a bemused grin, "Didn't get much sleep last night, did we?"  
Talrid's fangs flashed in a slight grin. "Now, now.children shouldn't ask about these things."  
Eroket rolled his amber eyes sarcastically as Talrid adjusted his uniform quickly as footfalls heralded another arrival. Boneflower walked down the stairs, her revealing clothing with slightly ill adjusted and her long headfur slightly loose, despite her best efforts to tie it back.  
"Good mornin'!" She chirped, promptly pulling up a seat between talrid and Eroket before hopping into it, her sapphire eyes sparkling as she smiled her greetings.  
"My, you seem perky this morning." Ero replied, smiling.  
"Eh, I got plenty of sleep."  
"What the hell are you implying?!" Talrid snapped, Ero biting his lip to keep from exploding with laughter then and there, patting Boney's red furred shoulder lightly.  
"We can't all be winners, Talrid."  
"Do you want I pull rank on you?"  
"Whatever happened to freedom of speech?"  
"Oh, shut up."  
Boney giggled to herself, placing a paw over her mouth as her eyes danced from one commander to the other with a distinctly less interest in Talrid then the previous night. "So, you guys heading out soon?"  
Ero shrugged. "Prolly best we do.Nidas won't be happy one of his only mainland leads was killed."  
"Nidas is too busy with the other Corsair Lords and the Redwave kingdom, Ero!" Talrid scoffed, taking a swallow of the cider the tender had just passed him. "One, he doesn't know its us. Two, we'll be long gone before he can send in a crew he can't strategically afford to send in and three, he'll have to cover it up, else Lusan or Harran or one of his own captains may try to usurp his fleet."  
"Corsair Lords?" Boneflower frowned before her face darkned. "What the 'ell right do they 'ave, taking that title? Corsairs answer to nobeasts! That's why they're corsairs."  
"You may want to tell them that, Boneflower." Ero sighed. "The corsairs in the Southern Isles-and that is a big place, ruled by the Redwave foxes-were taken over by some of the more powerful captains.there are plenty of lower leaders occupying islands but three managed to build up huge fleets. Wavelord Dukat Nidas, a wildcat. King Lusan Katan, a searat king, and Tidemaster Harran Raklen, a ferret.they've all formed fleets behind them and are all forces to be reckoned with.most corsairs joined them for fear of execution. And, Tal.you heard about King Jarendias was assassinated?"  
"You're kidding."  
"Nope.from what I gather, it was a wolf close to him.Redwave's suffered a blow and no corsair'll pass up that opportunity.you heard Prince Silvren fled the isle to save his own skin?"  
Boney blinked, trying to take it in as Talrid shook his head, violet eyes narrowing. "I'm from those islands, eroket.I knew King Jarendias, Prince Silvren and Prince Rellis.Silvren would never abandon his family.you mark my words, that boy's out for blood."  
"I have the unpleasant feeling, his will be shed."  
"Perhaps.not our problem though." Ero shrugged as Boney growled. "My father would 'ave a fit iffen 'e 'eard about corsairs lording over one another.enough to make a beast ill."  
Talrid and Ero nodded, both aware of Boneflower's corsair lineage.  
"It turns like a windlass." Ero replied with a sigh. "The balance of powers and the like."  
"Windlass?" Boneflower's expression turned interested. "Wots a windlass?"  
"Device on a ship.I don't know too much abou-"  
"I like the name!" Boney chirped, grinning at Ero before springing out of her chair, throwing her arms around Eroket's shoulders and kissing him deeply before he could protest the treatment. Talrid laughed as Boney pulled away, her mouth frozen in a happy grin, Ero blushing profusely.  
"Boneflower Windlass!" Boney replied to herself. "Thank ye, Erry!"  
Eroket blinked several times. "Perhaps that was a little-"  
"Shut up, Eroekt." Talrid kicked him lightly as Boney sat back in her seat, repeating the name 'windlass' to herself. 


	18. A fun time

Author's note: Light sexuality Boneflower Windlass was reclining in her seat, smiling cheerfully at Eroket and Talrid, not taking place in their conversation but listening with rapt attention. Eroket leaned back in his seat, amber eyes rolling slightly as Boney wrapped an arm around his waist and her head on his shoulder, yawning slightly as morning's last light vanished beneath the horizon, leaving the town to the darkness and night.  
Eroket stifled a yawn, doing better then his golden furred ferret compatriot who did not bother to mask his lethargy.  
"Lack of sleep seems to be getting to you, Tal." Ero replied with a smile, knowing full well Talrid's previous nights with the female ermine beside him. Talrid's red rimmed eyes narrowed as he muttered an irritable reply and leaned back in his seat, blinking several times.  
"Shaddup.anyways, we're leaving tomorrow?"  
Ero nodded, Boney pulled her head up quickly, nearly cracking Ero on the chin. "Yer leavin'?"  
Ero nodded. "Have to.Kalis sent us a message yesterday.wants up to rendezvous at some location." He shrugged apologetically. "Sorry, Boney."  
Boney pouted for a moment, then hugged Eroket tightly, causing him to gasp for air when she released him. "I'll miss ye.promise ye'll see me again?"  
"You can count on it," Ero replied with a smile. "On friendlier terms next time, I hope."  
Boney nodded, smiling cheerfully, sapphire eyes shining. "Can we 'ave one night alone, just in case?"  
"No." Ero replied firmly.  
"Pleeeeease?" Boney's eyes widened, her lower lip trembling as she clasped her paws together in a pleading gesture. "We'll have fun, Erry! I promise!"  
"I said no, Boneflower."  
"Hmph." Boney folded her arms and pouted, then brightened and turned to Talrid. "You're free though, right, Tal?"  
Tal grinned, despite his exhaustion. "Wouldn't miss it."  
"Yay!" Boney giggled. "You're much nicer then mean Ero."  
"I know." Talrid replied with a smirk, Ero rolled his eyes.  
"'Mean Ero?'"  
"Yes!" Boney pouted again, turning away from him. Talrid grinned at Ero's discomfort. "Oh, lighten up, the both of you."  
"Fine, fine." Boney giggles and places her arms around Ero's neck, rubbing his shoulders. "Thanks fer tellin' me all about how the world's goin'. It was interesting to say the least.  
"No problem." Ero smiled. "Not much to do here but talk."  
"Oh, I'm sure there are other things.right, Talrid?" Boney grinned at him in a seductive manner, lashes fluttering.  
"You'd make a hell of a Calpathion." Talrid grinned, leaning over to kiss her cheek.  
"Naah.I like bein' free, Tal.y'know that.wanna go?"  
Talrid nodded and stood, Ero stood as well. "I'm tired myself.gonna go to sleep early."  
Talrid grinned, moving closer to Boney. "I'm hoping to see you again too, Boney.well, I think we'll be going to bed."  
"Have fun." Ero muttered, starting for the stairs to his room. "Don't have too much fun.we have to get going tomorrow."  
Boney leapt forward, hugging Ero tightly. "I'm sorry to see ye leave, Eroket! I hope we see each other soon.I really hope ye win th' war.:  
"So do I, Boney." Eroket smiled, disentangling himself from her. "So do I."  
He walked up to his room, Talrid and Boneflower following his example. Ready for bed, if not for sleep. 


	19. Workout and discussions A Kalis chapter!

Several blows rocked the filled punching bag from side to side as Kalis Deiran's fists launched their quick attacks upon it.  
The tall gray weasel, dressed in a skin-tight workout uniform- was breathing heavily from the effort of the vigorous work out, sweat beading upon his brow and trickling down his back.  
He punched the bag several more times before he decided it was enough for one workout, a paw was drawn across a moist brow, brushing away the sweat before it could trickle down into his eyes.  
Kalis Deiran walked to the door of the makeshift gym, chest rising and falling in a fast rhythm, his mild voice carried only the barest trace of weariness. "Sarhein, get me water."  
The door swung open as the tall fox handed him a beaker filled with fluid. Kalis took it gratefully, the cool liquid sliding down his dry throat like the sweetest of elixirs.  
"Feel ok, sir?" Sarhein's voice carried the barest traces of concern as Kalis waved a paw to the taller, younger fox.  
"I'm fine, Sarhein.that was nothing I don't do every day or so.I may not be as young as I used to be, but I can run circles around any of you."  
  
A smile touched Sarhein's heavily scarred features at his leader's comment, his single ear twitched slightly, Kalis did his best to refrain from looking to the stump that was all that was left of Sarhein's tail, thankfully invisible from beneath Sarhein's red cloak.  
Sarhein may have once been considered handsome, but the missing tail and ear, accented by the scars covering his face and body-all keepsakes of a duel between him and the Death Watch stoat commander Mahk-helped to ruin the effect.  
"Is Kallen back yet?" Kalis questioned. "Or any word from Eroket and Talrid?"  
Sarhein noted he did not ask of Deran and Jald, but shrugged it off. "Kallen got back last night, said there wasn't anything too interesting to report from his scoutings. Note from Talrid, concerning the mission.Eroket handled it alone."  
Kalis paused to smile briefly. "Then there should have been no problems.give me the note, Sarhein."  
Sarhein swallowed. "Funny you should mention the problems, sir.turns out Davren-"  
Kalis shot him a look, the gray eyes hardening. "The note, Sarhein.if the news is bad, I will find out myself."  
Sarhein produced the parchment, he had barely offered it when Kalis had snatched it and was unfolding it.  
General Kalis Deiran.  
The mission went ahead as planned. Commander Nightblade undertook it alone. Half of the bodyguard staff, as well as Lieutenant Antornin were killed, commander Nightblade was uncompromised in any way and executed flawlessly.  
The fault I take upon myself for not be foresighted enough to know Antornin had hired an assassin of his own. Payment was unable to be collected as our client had been murdered at the same time our target was dispatched.  
As previously stated, I take the blame; Commander Nightblade is responsible for none of it. We will be leaving around the time you receive this note and will be at the appropriate destination within a week, give or take a few days.  
Commander Talrid Hathrin.  
"Dammit." was the only expression of Kalis's anger. His lips pursed as he handed the note back to Sarhein. "Burn it. I want no other beast to see it, lest they lose faith in Commander Nightblade or Commander Hathrin's abilities."  
Sarhein pocketed the note, his amber eyes losing any trace of apprehension or worry. "Should I write back?"  
Kalis shook his head. "To what extent and purpose, Sarhein? Eroket and Talrid will be heading out soon.send one third of our forces to join them and give my regards to both of them... When Kallen is ready, have him meet up with me to discuss plans. It occurs to me Jald and deran may be in need of reinforcements. Send one score of troops to join them at the dunes."  
Sarhein nodded, saluting sharply. "Sir, may I ask a personal question?"  
Kalis nodded. "Ask away, Sarhein, old friend."  
Ssarhein bit his lip, "Sir, you sometimes forget Commander Nightblade isn't really your son, don't you?"  
Kalis was caught off guard for a moment. "You'll excuse me if I do not deign to respond, Commander Sarhein.if you are accusing me of favoritism then you are sorely mistaken. No matter my personal feelings, I have promoted Eroket on his ability and skills. I'll do right by the Calpathions, Sarhein.you know that."  
Sarhein nodded. "You always have, sir."  
Kalis smiled. "Good.you can make it up to me by buying us dinner."  
Sarhein's scarred features softened as a light smile crossed them. "I'd be delighted, sir."  
"And stop calling me 'sir!'"  
"Yes, sir."  
"Oh shut up."  
"Yes sir."  
Sarhein dodged a friendly strike from Kalis, grinning.  
"You must seriously want me to sheath my sword in you."  
Sarhein laughed, hardening his features as quickly as possible as the two exited the training room into the streets. The inn where the troops remained was just down the road of the large town, bustling with activity.  
With a shake of the head and a sigh, Kalis Deiran walked to the inn, his mind resting uncomfortably on present matters, contentedly on memories. 


	20. Defections and the first battle

Author's note on names: Cirath is pronounced "Kee-wrath" Meras is "Mirr-as" And Jald is pronounced 'J-aald" Jethorin and his forces were restless, camped on the other side of the dunes, a full group of thirty expert fighters. The sable pulled the ferret Meras over to him, eyes glinting. "Well, scout, do your troops report aything worthy or of note?" Meras shook his head, forcing his emotions back and face expressionless in the art of suppression he had mastered in the early days since living with his sadistic brother. "The Calpathion forces are encamped over the ridge.I spotted commander Deran the archer.of Jald Nightson there is no sign." Jethorin allowed himself a rare smile, "Good.an ideal time of attack.a pincer attack would be unwise with the small amount of troops we have here.Cirath is still prepping the others.I say we can crush one of their leaders now and if we won't win the battle then we'll have provided a tip of the scale to us." Meras remained silent, paw on his sword. "Order me to kill, I'll kill." "Now you're getting it." Jethorin replied coldly, kicking Meras's footpaw. "Get on your feet. We're attacking now." Meras nodded. He was past caring about his life. He could only hold onto to the tatters of his old ideals and pray they weren't dead. With company like Cirath and Jethorin that was certainly difficult. Jethorin nodded to the burly ferret by him, "Ragfang.begin the charge." The ferret grinned and drew his cutlass. The battle was about to begin  
***  
It was early at the Calpathions when the Death Watch attacked. There were no casualties from the first volley of slingstones, fewer injuries as well.  
Deran nocked an arrow to his bow, "Calpathions, get ready!"  
The dull rasp of steel drawn from sheath was audible, the cloaked figure next to Deran hissed softly. "This had best work, Arakias."  
"Calm down, Nightson and get out of my way."  
Jald's emerald eyes glinted in rage but he managed to force a grin as he anticipated the coming fight. "Whatever.we'll work out the details later."  
The charge came, the Death Watchers sprang down the ridge with weapons drawn, eager to unleash slaughter upon the unsuspecting archers.  
The repulse was quick and total. Expert blades of the Manticore swordsbeasts tore through the flesh of their enemies, tearing away lives and spilling blood upon the sands. Ragfang fell in the first assault, his face a mask of blood.  
Jethorin whirled upon Meras. "You treacherous bastard! What the hell are you thinking?!"  
Jethorin's sword was out instantly and he struck at Meras. Steel clashed on steel as the duel began. "I'd rather it was Cirath but you'll do just fine!"  
"Don't bet on it, traitor!"  
The Death Watchers had mostly retreated back but were so surrounded that they threw down their weapons and surrendered, much to the seeming dissapointment of the swordsbeasts.  
Meras and Jethorin seemed unconcerned by the route and surrender as their duel continued. Meras struck at Jethorin's skull, parried easily. The sable drew a dagger from his belt and struck out viciously at Meras's face.  
The blade hit Meras above the eyes, spilling blood and Meras cried in pain as the blood dripped down into his face, blinding him.  
The silver ferret wasn't finished yet. He staggered back, hearing Jethorin's victorious snarl. He whirled to the side and struck at Jethorin's leg.  
The sable cried out in shock and pain, collapsing to one knee. He raised his dagger on instinct.  
And then Meras decapitated him. The blinded ferret's final swing had been a move relying on luck and strength that in the end had proved to serve him.  
Jald had his sword out and was on Meras in a moment as Deran yelled. "Jald, enough!"  
The ferret froze, remembering Deran's talk of 'interrogation.' Some new practice of asking your enemy questions before killing him.  
Deran walked up to Meras. "Get inside the healer's tent, ferret.you're hurt, I see that.you may very well be blinded."  
Meras shrugged as if this didn't concern him. "If you're done, Commander Deran Arakias, then know we surrender here.and I have a proposal to make. One that will serve us mutually. 


	21. Death Watch musings

Taren de-Droka of the death Watch was in high spirits, more so then usual after the recent job that had left his and Mahk's Death Watch groups richer then they had been at the start of the season. The fox's deep red fur glinted in the sun's fading light as he sat lowered himself into a seat between Mahk and Sariss, Mahk acknoledging him with a nod and Sariss with a charming smile.  
  
Geras paused gulping from his goblet of wine long enough to grin at the fox crookedly. "Taren de-Droka.welcome back.you honor us with yer presence at last!" The ferret laughed, as Taren frowned deeply at the superior-minded ferret, posing a second question, "How's the gen'ral? Y'just saw 'im, right?"  
  
Taren nodded once, "Yes, General Visla is well.we were just negotiating payment for the troops, what goes to supplies, that kind of thing."  
  
Sariss took the moment to cut into the conversation, speaking clearly as their table at the right end of the shadowy tavern had been cleared out, giving the four commanders adequate privacy, "The new recruits are shaping up well with the weapons I've been teaching them with." The golden furred ferret female smiled charmingly at Taren, the smile reciprocated quickly, inciting a sarcastic rolling of the eyes from Mahk.  
  
The stoat's voice seemed raspier then usual as he sipped his herbal brew, clutching the mug tightly in his gloved paws as he replied, "Everything was fine by way of the mission.our targets were a group of bandits.On a more important subject, we've heard nothing from Cirath, Jethorin or the other soldiers since SkyShadow gave us the news Algan was slain."  
  
Geras hid his smirk well as he replied, "M'boys have been clamoring for some entertainment of our own.think the gen'ral'll give it to us soon or is 'e too focused on 'is brother to get us any fun?"  
  
Taren was suddenly reminded of why he disliked Geras: The ferret always enjoyed the massacres of civilians, was the first to order his troops into a battle. Despised and distrusted by his fellow commanders, only Geras's connections to the General had saved him from an attempt to his life thus far. Tarne made no apologies for his own love of battle and the infliction of pain on his opponents, but in each case he had been in a true combat, or tortured an enemy of what he served. Civilian casualties were a regrettable part of war but to revel in the bloodshed as Geras did was sickening even to Taren.  
  
Sariss placed a paw on Taren's shoulder gently, direction his dual toned gaze to her emerald eyes as she smiled at him. "Don't let it get to you."  
  
Taren placed a paw over hers, smiling back at the beautiful ferret. Sariss was a paradox indeed. A dangerous, commanding fighter- the one who had first found Taren on the streets years back, the one who trained the Death Watch recruits- one moment and then a trusted friend and kind lover the next. Taren didn't mind her mood swings at all, his and Sariss's relationship went far deeper then comrades and fellow commanders after all.  
  
The lovers had been apart for several days now and both found the close presence of the other enticing and stimulation. Both managed to control themselves for now, though and Taren turned to Mahk, eager to focus his thoughts on another subject to avoid losing control. "So, Mahk.how is the morale with your troops?"  
  
"Fine as usual." The Blade Master responded calmly, his blue eyes focused on his fox counterpart serenely. "Any news of your own, Geras?"  
  
The ferret shook his head, focusing his mind on his drink, contempt radiating from Taren as he turned away from Geras. "In the morning we should see the General.work everything out with him."  
  
Mahk sensed there was something Taren was not telling him and nodded slowly. "Morning, see the General.think you lot can drag yourselves out of bed by then?"  
  
Geras, Sariss and Taren all nodded in unison, Taren and Sariss's gazes focused on one another.  
  
The two practically ran out of the tavern to Taren's room.  
  
Geras howled with laughter as the two departed. "They will die in the arms of one another, Mahk! Coupling and unaware of any danger that approaches!"  
  
"I can think of worse fates." Mahk muttered, sending Geras into hysterics once more, when the laughter abated, Mahk rose, taking his mug of the herbal brew with him as he walked alone to his room, bereft of contact as he had been for nearly ten years 


	22. Interrogation

Jald was growing irritated.  
The big ferret was sharpening his blade, having cleaned it of blood from the last brief and bloody victory of the Calpathion forces, Jald's emerald eyes were currently fixed on the silver ferret that sat calmly across from him, cross legged on the ground, his eyes closed, never to see again.  
Interrogation was an irritable practice to the ferret, he had never enjoyed it, especially a mere hour after a battle. Jald Nightson preferred to let Deran do the talking currently, lest his sword 'accidentally' slip while he was speaking to a creature who had been his ally mere hours ago.  
"My name is Meras." The ferret's calm, cool voice replied. "First commander of the late Commander Algan's forces. My brother is commander of the first combat unit of the Death Watch."  
Deran was standing, his bow having been swapped for his ceremonial long sword, just in case the ferret's seemingly tranquil manner turned out to be a farce. "Things we know, Meras.Tell us why you could be considered useful to us."  
Idiot.Jald noted with a slight narrow of his eyes, fang revealing itself in a sneer unnoticed by Deran. Absolute idiot.  
"I believe I have said.The Death Watch locations, size and strategic plans, Commander Deran."  
"You'd turn against your own brother? Your former companions?"  
The ferret nodded. "My time under the command of Cirath and Jethorin has made me reconsider what I am fighting for.the ideals I joined for have seemingly ceased to exist, the Death Watch decays, Visla is little more then deranged.his mad quest for revenge against your leader would lead him to sacrifice all of our lives.I do not wish that to happen."  
Deran nodded. "I see.no evidence against that.go on."  
Meras shrugged again, nothing seeming to excite the blind ferret, "The ideals I fought for are dead, Commander Deran.I'd personally like to rediscover them."  
Deran's shrewd mind ran itself through the information as he processed it.someone of Meras's rank could be valuable indeed.why would the ferret lie? Deran had seen him kill one of the Death Watch's top commanders, without batting an eyelash, even sacrificing his own eyesight, leading his enemy into a trap. Was this the behavior of a double agent?  
But then.Meras had said it himself.Visla was willing to sacrifice anyone to achieve his goals.it needed further investigation.  
"So you say, Meras.as we're in the middle of a war, you'll beg our pardon if we don't trust you at your word." The cold voice of the military leader had surfaced.  
"I am less then offended, Commander Deran." Replied Meras calmly.  
Jald rose to his feet, placing his sword over one shoulder as he growled, "Anything useful we can go on ferret?"  
"There is a traitor in your ranks."  
Extraordinary what one statement could do.Jald was across the room in seconds, paw seizing Meras by the neck, lifting the ferret roughly to his feet, "Who?"  
Meras's laconic reply said it all, "I never saw his face.he goes cloaked.his build implied a mustelid.Only Commanders Sariss, Geras and Taren-and General Visla-know him by name."  
Jald dropped him with an angry snarl, whirling from both Deran and Meras with an enraged snarl.  
Why is he so upset by this.? The unnerving thoughts tugged at the edges of Deran's mind, thoughts he couldn't dismiss no matter how he wanted to.  
"Keep this little wretch, Arakias," Jald Nightson growled. "It's a fool's game you both play! As I am not a fool, you'll pardon me for not getting involved. Just remember this: There's a time when the game plays the players." 


	23. Revelations A personal war

Eroket was growing tired. The young ermine had been walking for the better part of the day, trying to keep pace with the older, more athletic Talrid, at the head of their company.  
"By Hell's..." Ero growled to himself, golden amber eyes narrowing, "How much longer until we reach the rendezvous?"  
Talrid's scarred features didn't turn to the young ermine; the golden ferret's voice was even, not showing the traces of his fatigue. The commanders spoke quietly, not wanting the rest of the Calpathion mercenaries to overhear their conversation. Talrid was adorned in his uniform, marking him as the ranking officer, his amethyst eyes displaying none of the warmth from merely two days, seeming poised for battle.  
Eroket was, by contrast, in his favored loose, black tunic and his dour expression gave the impression of a sullen child. He despised the inactivity of the march as they headed to the spot Kalis had picked for them, near a town but far away enough as to be noticeable by any prying eyes. Kalis, Sarhein and Kallan were expected to catch up shortly thereafter and Deran and Jald's companies not long after that.  
Talrid's ears twitched and he raised a paw, halting the march. "Stop...some beast is out there..."  
Eroket's dagger was withdrawn in a moment, "Who is it?"  
Talrid shook his head, "Can't tell who it is...could be anybeast from a woodlander to a robin..."  
"Or somebeast is spying on us..." Ero's red tipped tail twitched, his crimson paws twirled the long dagger skillfully. "You want them brought in? Taken out?"  
Talrid shook his head, "I don't want them killed, Nightblade...Company, hold positions...Eroket, get moving. You're taking a captive."  
Eroket smiled dangerously, showing his sharp teeth, the ermine's talon like claws tightened over the leather bound hilt of the Calpathion dagger. "Aye..."  
Eroket was gone in seconds, darting into the shadows of the trees, his sharp ears picking up the barest sound of a beast breathing heavily.  
Eroket kept his breathing shallow as possible, moved so his back was to the tree, ears twitching slightly.  
Footfalls were heard, the sounds drawing closet...the breathing of the creature implied that it had traveled a far distance without rest.  
A curious sound followed, Eroket thought he heard the seductive jingle...like that of steel or gold coins...  
The beast had nearly passed the tree Ero's back was to when the ermine struck, arm reaching out to encircle his opponent's neck, dagger aiming to press against the beast's windpipe.  
Eroket was certainly in for a surprise...  
Scarcely had his arm reached for his opponent then the beast's elbow connected with his gut, deprived of wind, Eroket could do nothing as the beast's arm struck him in the face, knocking him to his back. The ermine reached for his dropped dagger only to find a booted footpaw slamming down on his wrist and the point of a long rapier at his neck.  
Eroket's amber eyes raised, searching the face of the beast. A ferret, clad in a long green cloak, his clothing designed for camouflage against the wilderness, dark fur and dark eyed, Ero recognized his instantly, a single word passing his lips: "Kallan?"  
Kallan the Storm...master fighter and scout of the Calpathions, master of the fencing rapier and with a tempestuous personality that suited his title perfectly.  
"Eroket?" The voice growled harshly, Kallan's eyes glowering at the younger ermine. "What the hell were you just doing?"  
Eroket growled, Kallan wasn't keen on removing either his paw or his blade from their places on Eroket's body as the ermine responded, "Talrid heard you...I went to see if you were friend or foe...could you get off me, please?"  
The rapier and boot removed themselves after a moment's hesitation, Eroket snatched his dagger, cleaning it quickly as possible and returning it to his belt, pushing himself to his feet with his paws. "Thanks for the help..." He muttered sullenly.  
"Shut up." Kallan growled at him, the ferret wiping a paw across his brow to clear the sweat. "I've been looking for you guys for a while...met up with Kalis?"  
Eroket shook his head. "Not yet...we got a note detailing us to head to the rendezvous point and wait for the others..."  
Kallan almost smiled. "Good...I've been running all day, lookin' for you all...I could use a break..."  
Eroket's amber eyes noted Kallen's paw pressed against the left side of his cloak, almost protectively. "Got an injury?"  
Kallan shook his head. "No, I'm fine...my ribs just hurt from all the running...anyways, where's Talrid?"  
Eroket nodded, "I'll take you to him...by the way, how're Sarhein and the old man?"  
"Speak of Kalis Deiran with respect, whelp..." Kallan snarled. His dark eyes narrowing harshly on the young ermine as he replied, "Kalis was fine when I saw 'im last...now, get me to Talrid..."  
Biting back a rather colorful curse at the ferret scout, Eroket turned so Kallan couldn't see the intense irritation building on his features, "Yessir..."  
Eroket led Kallan to the main group, Kallan and Talrid nodding respectfully to one another as the three commanders moved away from the troops, Talrid flashing them a 'wait here' sign.  
"Hathrin..." Kallan replied coolly to the Southern ferret.  
"Kallan the Storm," Repeated Talrid with a slightly nod, face expressionless he gave Eroket a slight glare that left the ermine baffled to Talrid's anger.  
Kallan gave a slightly smile and sheathed his rapier. "How far away are we from our destination?"  
"A day's march...Give or take," was Talrid's response.  
Kallan's tempestuous personality made him difficult to adore but he was no Jald, Eroket noted. Kallan's slight capacity for mood swings was somewhat irritating, however.  
"What's the news then, Kallan?"  
Kallan replied calmly, "Death Watch...Visla's got some new battle plan...one of my men got information on it...Their forces are massing for an attack on some woodlander settlement...  
Talrid frowned. "Who's paying them?"  
Kallan shrugged, "Just the thing...nobeast hired them for this job..."  
Eroket cut in, "Why would the Death Watch take any job without being paid?"  
Kallan shrugged a second time, "Your guess is as good as mine, Eroket...Visla could finally have grown a backbone to carry out those delusions of his..."  
Eroker sneered, "You mean the Death Watch becoming rulers of the land? Visla's a mad man, you know that as well as I do, you two..."  
Talrid hesitated, "You weren't here for the Splintering, Eroket...you don't know what he was like before that..."  
"No, and I don't care...I want Visla, Talrid...I don't give a damn about the reasons, I don't care what he was then, I care about now...I care he had my parents killed and me and me and my siblings sold into slavery. That's all I care about."  
"Things are never that simple, Eroket..."  
"Then why are we here, Talrid Hathrin?"  
Talrid bit his lip. "We're mercenaries...we're fighting a war with other mercenaries...that was once unheard of...our heads may never know, our heads may never know...but the heart knows, Eroket...it always does."  
"Spare me the philosophy, damn it!" Eroket snarled vehemently, amber eyes blazing. "You're keeping something from me, Talrid..."  
Kallan exchanged glances with Talrid slightly. "You should tell him..."  
Talrid hesitated slightly before sighing and nodding. "You're right...Eroket, when I joined the Calpathions, Visla and Kalis were joint leaders. You'd never have recognized Visla then...he was...very different."  
"On a mission to assassinate a warlord, Visla was captured and held for four months...when Kalis broke him out, Visla was changed...bitter and crueler...he took pleasure in killing his enemies, he even drew their deaths out when he could."  
"On accident, Visla killed the daughter of a local lord during a bar brawl...her father paid Kalis to find and kill his daughter's killer...Kalis confronted Visla about the murder and Visla acted like it was nothing...he told Kalis that a thousand deaths didn't matter, that so long as they came out on top...this at the Western Coast at the time, you must understand that..."  
"Two officers were present at the time...myself and an ermine commander loyal under Visla who had fought with Kalis and his father in the north. Visla and Kalis came to blows; Visla's commander gave me the scar you see across my face when we dueled..."  
"All out war was imminent...half the Calpathions with Visla, the other half with Kalis...Visla ordered his officer to kill Kalis so the Calpathions would have no choice but to swear loyalty to him...the officer refused."  
"Visla attacked him, the ermine and Visla fought and I never saw anybeast as good with a sword, he was a match for Jald Nightson himself...Visla didn't stand a chance...Visla pulled a knife and stabbed the ermine in the leg, would have killed him there if the ermine hadn't grabbed a torch nearby and thrust the flames into Visla's face."  
"Visla survived somehow...he ran from the room...his loyalists vanished shortly thereafter...the ermine commander told Kalis that he could no longer fight with the Calpathions...he settled in a nearby village...Visla resurfaced about ten years later...he'd been building up strength and fame...the war began and we were losing...he had two brilliant new commanders; Taren de-Droka and Geras Irinan..."  
Eroket raised a paw, cutting Talrid off. "The ermine commander...Tell me his name."  
He already knew the answer...but he needed to hear it spoken...Needed to hear it confirmed.  
"His village sheltered the Calpathions...they paid the price...Visla had it burned, killed many, sold more into slavery. The ermine was one of the dead. His name, Eroket...was Aleran."  
"Aleran Nightblade..."  
Eroket nodded, kept his features stony, trying not to cry out, tried not to curse Kalis for keeping the truth from him for so long..."I see...my father always did have a limp...he never told me, my sister or my brother why..."  
Talrid bit his lip, "Ero, there's more."  
"I don't want to hear it!" Eroket snapped suddenly. "I don't want to know, ok?"  
Kallan was leaning by a tree, looking almost sympathetic, Talrid nodded. "Alright, Ero...should we get going?"  
Eroket nodded. "Yeah...you should know something, Talrid...war should never be personal, should be fought between soldiers. This war is personal for me now, Talrid. I have reason to kill Visla, Taren and Geras for what they've done and I plan to kill them, very much so...I'm a mercenary and I kill for money...I'll kill a bandit for a gold coin, I'll kill a warlord for a bag of steel, but bear this all in mind on the subject of Visla and his Death Watch...I'd happily kill them for free..."  
"Now," Eroket nodded. "We have ground to be covered...let's go." 


	24. Chapter 24 no good title, sorry

Dawn's light lit the room of Taren and Sariss as the lovers awoke. Sariss smiled and kissed Taren's cheek, "Morning..." The crimson fox smiled back, touching her cheek gently as he nodded to her, dual toned eyes staring into the female weapon master's emerald ones. "We'd better get dressed..."  
Sariss nodded. The two enjoyed the moments they were allowed to share together, however brief they may have been. The two preferred to keep their relationship as private as possible, ignoring the rumors of their comrades  
  
Taren sat up, tail flicking slightly as he donned his red tunic and uniform, leaving off his armor and sword.  
Sariss smiled at him, her kinder, softer side showing now that the two were alone. "Sleep well?"  
Taren nodded to her. "Fine, Sariss, just fine..."  
She recognized the slight distraction in his voice and left it at that, "You never did answer...why does the General want us to attack that settlement? We're not being hired and the place seems well protected..."  
"He's the general, we're the soldiers, Sariss..." Taren replied, running a paw through his long, red headfur, reaching behind to tie it back behind him. "I haven't questioned Visla in years and I don't plan to start now..."  
Sariss finished dressing herself, the weapons master's eyes looking to the floor as she nodded to her lover. "You're probably right, Taren...I just..." She laughed a bit, shaking her head, "Just a slight sense of foreboding about this...I mean, who're we going to run into? The Calpathions?"  
Taren shrugged. "You never know, Sariss," he replied softly. "Don't rule anything out in this world, especially if we're at war..."  
Sariss sighed as she wrapped her cloak around her shoulders, replacing the sword on her left hip, leaving her steel cuirass off for the moment, "How is Visla anyways?"  
"In agony..." The statement was blunt. "Mahk says its because of the old burns...they never stop plaguing him, even in winter...I didn't want to tell anybeast last night, Geras especially..."  
Sariss nodded in understanding. "It doesn't go beyond this room, Taren...could it have something to do with him attacking this settlement?"  
Taren shrugged. "I have faith in Visla...I'm sure what he's doing will benefit us further, Sariss..."  
Sariss sighed and laid a comforting hand on her lover's shoulder, "You're worried?"  
Taren nodded a bit, "Can't explain it...just...stay careful ok?"  
Sariss kissed him gently, Taren accepted her affections but it was clear his mind was elsewhere, the red fox pulled away after a minute. "I'm partnered with Mahk for the mission...you're with Geras..."  
Sariss growled angrily, "Him?"  
Taren nodded apologetically. "Yes. Him...just keep your men around you, Sar...you know how loyal they are to you..."  
Sariss nodded. "Shouldn't be any problems if Geras values his life..."  
Taren smiled humorlessly, "Let's go see the General then and get this finalized..."  
Sariss replied quickly, "How's Mahk?"  
Taren shrugged, "How is Mahk ever? He was a Death Watcher before my time...I think the guilt just gets to him sometimes..."  
Sariss's emerald eyes grew cold. "There's a reason for that...he's never really gotten over it, Taren."  
Taren nodded. "It has something to do with Aleran Nightblade, I heard."  
Sariss nodded. "His older brother, yeah...Mahk told Visla where to find him when the Calpathions hid out with him..."  
Taren nodded. "Explains why he never uses his surname...he did the right thing, Sariss...he did was any soldier should."  
Sariss hesitated. "I'm not sure, Taren...especially with what Mahk's got..."  
Taren nodded, "He doesn't want our pity...he'll live."  
Sariss nodded slightly, "I suppose...I still worry about him, Taren..."  
Taren nodded, a small silence followed, at the end of which, Taren smiled at Sariss and replied, "Ready to go, Sariss?"  
Sariss grinned and nodded, "I'm ready, Taren..."  
Together, the Death Watch commanders walked from their room to General Visla's quarters, duty being put ahead of personal feelings as always. ***  
Sarhein grinned as he approached the camp of Eroket and Talrid. The scarred fox sighed in relief as he strode in, nodding to Kalis. "Told you they'd be here, General Kalis..."  
Kalis shrugged; his face remaining stoic as always. "Where're Talrid and Eroket?" The ferret and ermine in question were seated by a fire, looking at a roasting fish obtained from a nearby stream, upon sighting Kalis, the two sprang up quickly and hastily saluted, neither dressed in uniform. "We...expected you later, sir..." Talrid mumbled. Kalis nodded. "Funny, we expected that too..." Eroket's amber eyes were unusually cold as he nodded to Sarhein and Kalis, "Sirs...orders?" Kalis was taken aback for a moment at Eroket's lack of enthusiasm as he nodded. "We're just going to wait for Deran and Jald for now, you two...just keep the troops ready, alright?" Eroket nodded quickly and with a 'yessir,' marched off to give orders to the rest of the Calpathions. Talrid replied calmly and shamefully, "He had to find out someday, Kalis..." Kalis nodded to Talrid. "I would have preferred it'd have been me to tell him, Talrid..." Sarhein frowned, his single ear twitching a bit, "Must be hard for him...I feel sorry for him really..." Kalis nodded, "So do I...but we need to focus on the coming battle...we're going to offer ourselves to the settlement, try to defend them...it'll be good to have allies and strike a blow on Visla..." Talrid nodded. "Lets get waiting then...we'll decide how to handle this..." Kalis and Sarhein both nodded, Sarhein replying calmly. "Gentlemen, we have a war to plan." 


	25. Retreat

"We're leaving, Jald."  
The command was delivered with curt finality from the stoat commander, much to the ebon ferret's chagrin. "What?!"  
"You heard me, Jald Nightson...I said we're leaving."  
Jald's emerald eyes blazed in sudden rage, his lips curling to revealing the sharpened fangs as he snarled, "Are you insane?! They're still alive over that hill! We're leaving about forty or more alive!"  
Deran nodded coldly, "Enough to match us...and in our present state we cannot risk that, Jald."  
"You mean you can't risk it!" Jald growled angrily, resting a paw on the hilt of his broadsword, tightening his paw on the hilt as if he imagined Deran's throat in his grasp.  
"You don't have that authority, Jald!" Deran snapped back at the ferret, having zero patience for his fellow commander's childish anger, "You want us to risk ourselves in an assault where we may win, but be nearly wiped out?!"  
Jald growled angrily at Deran. "You're treading a thin road, Arakias..."  
"I'll take that chance."  
Jald cast a longing look at the sand dune, wishing to unleash his wrath on the residents of the other side. "Where are we heading then?  
"To the rendezvous, Jald," Deran replied patiently as possible, "Back with the others..."  
"Bah..." Jald growled angrily. "I can't believe we're just letting them live, Arakias..."  
"I know your feelings on it, Jald...we're already breaking camp...we'll have another chance later, Manticore."  
Jald's emerald eyes flickered with hateful resignation as he ground out, "we had better..."  
Jald nodded to his second in commander, a large stoat named Kerin. "Tell the boys we're moving out, Kerin...I want us ready by dawn."  
Kerin saluted with his broadsword, giving Deran a contemptuous glance as he strode off to the swordsbeasts' group.  
Deran walked to his archers, the note he had received from Kalis's messenger bird had been dire indeed...it would require the full force of the Calpathions. Deran only hoped he had made the right decision...  
***  
Cirath was in high bad humor. Jethorin was dead, Meras captured-not that Cirath cared a whit for the ferret, but his capture rankled- and them being outnumbered and outgunned. Cirath had remained alone for most of the night, his nimble mind running over his situation. There was one good explanation for far: He was going to die.  
He accepted this with first fear, then anger and finally resignation. He waved away aides and soldiers, refused to give orders. He simple sat and waited for the inevitable end, asking only one question every hour: 'What is their position?'  
Then the unthinkable happened. The ferret he had appointed his second in command gave the answer, "They're leaving, sir."  
Cirath doubted his ears, went so far as to rage at the lying fool, had nearly ordered his tongue cut out nefore he dared to check for himself.  
Tents were being un-staked, possessions and weapons packed up, beasts grumbling in disappointment at being forced to leave, Cirath now doubted his eyes.  
The stoat sank back onto the sand with a groan of relief, unable to comprehend his fortune.  
"Visla...Visla has to know about this..." He whispered to himself. "We have to tell the General..."  
Cirath gave the order to move an hour after the Calpathions left. He never wanted to see this accursed place again. He wanted to be as far away from this place-and those Calpathions-as possible. 


	26. The Battle Begins

"This is the reward traitors receive, my commanders!" General Visla roared at the four assembled commanders, his mad gray eyes gesturing at the corpse of Cirath, slit from gut to throat, hanging by his throat from a large tree branch, the gray weasel's bloodied broadsword slicing through the air to illustrate his already brutal point. "None of you are above execution! Do you understand me, Mahk? Do you, Sariss? Taren?"  
The commanders in question nodded. Cirath had arrived, bringing news of his defeat and the death of Jethorin and capture of Meras, an enraged Visla had ordered Cirath's execution on the spot, gathering the Death Watch from their camp to witness the brutal slaying. The lesson of the General wasn't lost on any of the four commanders; even Geras's carefree air had faded into one of deadly seriousness. Visla needed a small excuse, a break in posture alone, to order a higher officer executed and hammer in the lesson further to the hardened killers.  
"Our attack begins immediately! We've waited too long already! We've given the Calpathions too much time to prepare!"  
Visla's fangs were shown in a savage grin as he growled to the assembly, "Sariss leads the first attack within, Geras will back her. Taren and Mahk will take care of any stragglers...I want this settlement crushed completely! Those who don't surrender die!"  
Taren privately doubted Visla's current sanity but kept such opinions to himself. Voicing such issues was a surefire way to join the unlucky Cirath, dancing by your neck while Visla leisurely slit you open, it didn't bear thinking of currently.  
Taren made eye contact with Sariss, giving her a reassuring smile and nod which she returned, Geras dared a smirk while Mahk remained impassive as always.  
Visla grinned. "Reports from our spy-recently returned to the Calpathions-indicate the Calpathions have residence by or inside the settlement...this makes destroying them all the easier...burn them if you have to, but kill them all!"  
Geras's face broke into a wide grin, Sariss and Taren wore distasteful expressions, both wondering why Visla was risking such an assault on a fortified woodlander settlement without even telling them the reason for the attack.  
The settlement rested a mere hundred feet from an elevated area, a large cliff overlooking a waterfall. An absolutely beautiful sight to the observer...not to those who were making plans to attack the place.  
Visla nodded. "We attack in exactly an hour. Dismissed! Somebeast cut that thing down and cut it up for the crows!" He roared, pointing at Cirath's mutilated body with his broadsword, his scarred features radiating contempt.  
Taren shuddered slightly as he stepped alongside Sariss, the two retreating to the relative privacy of the woods as she smiled at him. "Taren, I'll be fine...you worry too much..."  
Taren smiled and touched her cheek gently. "You may be right...its just...I can't get over this fear."  
She laughed slightly, her emerald eyes glinting. "Taren, there's nothing to worry about...we'll be fine..."  
Taren smiled, "You better be right..."  
She grinned as him and slipped an arm around his neck, "You know I am..."  
Taren kissed her, wrapping an arm around her waist, the kiss made all the more passionate by the knowledge they'd be separated soon, even if only for a short while.  
Reluctantly they separated, both adjusting their armor, Sariss ran a paw gently over his arm and walked off to her squadron, Taren sighed and did the same, unable to erase the fear he felt in his heart.  
The red fox steeled himself and drew his sword, the attack would go through, Sariss would be fine.  
So why did he still feel afraid?  
***  
Kalis Deiran had made many deals with the officials of the woodlander settlement to set up the Calpathions inside the walled town. Kerin of Jald's sword brigade had been granted command of the east entrance and was awaiting any action.  
"Nothing yet...not after three bloody days..." Kerin growled; the stoat pacing irritably as he stared at the large wall.  
The settlement was rather large and surrounded by a walled perimeter that would keep most enemies out, the arrangement being something of a small village. Located by a river and the waterfall made it interesting indeed, but the Calpathions weren't interested in that. Kerin was one of the Manticore's swordsbeasts, he wanted battle.  
The battle came to him quickly enough.  
Sariss had divided her forces around the perimeter, her forces working tirelessly on the gates. Individually they were nothing, less then nothing against the fortified walls, but after hours of work, in cover of darkness, once one found a weakness, he exploited it...making way for the scores who came with him...  
Kerin didn't note them until the scream of a Calpathion, pierced the night's air.  
The helpless of the settlement had been moved into the secure Calpathion camp and given guard, well out of the Death Watch's way. The warriors of the settlement stayed behind, to help their mercenary allies.  
Kerin swore, drawing his sword. How did they get in?! It didn't make sense...all that mattered now was the alarm raised...  
Kerin ran down the wall, reaching the ground in moments, grabbing the nearest fighter on his side-an otter, woodlander obviously- he growled, "Get to the town square! Find Kalis Deiran and warn him that the Death Watch is inside! Get going!"  
The otter nodded and ran off, heading in direction where their main forces were entrenched, Kerin swung his blade, slicing into the neck of the nearest Death Watcher, Kerin, one of the most experienced of Jald's swordsbeasts made his stand ***  
A stray stone hit Sariss in the shoulder, hurling her to the ground with a surprised cry, digging her sword into the ground, the ferret pushed herself to her feet as he troops moved around her. Her bodyguard looked to her sharply, "Are you alright, Commander Sariss?"  
She nodded. "I'm fine, Halis..." The rat nodded, slashing at the nearest Calpathion, a stoat.  
The stoat skillfully blocked Halis's blade, countering with such speed for a creature so large.  
Halis cried out as the blade bit into his side, his lifeblood spilling to the ground. A blow from the stoat threw him to the ground where he was instantly dispatched by the stoat's companions.  
Sariss readied her blade, her face hardening as she faced Kerin. The stoat looked up her lithe body and beautiful features before grinning. "You're a pretty one," The giant hissed, "Surrender and I promise to be very nice with you..."  
"I promise to be nice too..." Sariss retorted, "I promise to give you a quick death...unless you'd prefer to surrender?"  
Kerin laughed and swung at her, the stroke slow, intended to wound. He wasn't taking her seriously...his mistake.  
Sariss leaped nimbly back, coming in with a sudden thrust to the stoat's arm. Kerim cried out in shock as her blade bit deep, his eyes flaring red with rage. "You...damned..."  
Sariss gave him a cold look, her emerald eyes hardening as she struck at his throat. Kerin dodged to the side, raising his blade and bringing it down at her head.  
Sariss's lightning reflexes saved her again, dodging to the side, raising her longsword defensively.  
"You dance well, my lady!" Kerim jeered.  
Sariss did not respond, instead she rolled toward him, surprising him and coming under his guard. Her roll ended in a kneeling position from which she thrust her blade into Kerin's chest just below the ribs. He let out a cry of pain and shock.  
"I'll cut...you...to little...pieces!" He gasped.  
Eyes flooded with crimson, nostrils flaring, Kerin brought his sword down as hard as he could, putting his weight into the final swing.  
Sariss threw herself forward. Her blade buried deep in Kerin's stomach.  
Kerin tumbled backward. The weapon fell from his grasp, striking the ashy ground in an instant before he fell, also dead.  
A thick cloud of dust rose. Coughing, Sariss prodded the massive form with her sword tip, but Kerin didn't stir.  
"One down..." She muttered, her gaze moving to survey the fighting that was now reaching across the entire settlement. "One down, too many left." ***  
Mahk and Visla had joined Taren's forces near the city square against the forces of Eroket Nightblade and General Kalis Deiran, neither side gaining ground.  
Visla was fighting savagely, his gray eyes illuminated by the crimson lust, broadsword weaving across the field in an unceasing symphony of death.  
A blade met his, steel ringing on steel. Visla's eyes widened as he saw his opponent. "Kalis..."  
The weasel's eyes went wide as they locked on his brother. "Visla..."  
Visla grinned savagely, swinging at Kalis's head, the blow parried by Kalis's broadsword, the younger of the Deiran brother's springing back, pushing one of Visla's soldiers at the weasel.  
Visla dispatched the other Death Watcher with a quick swing, surveying the area for his hated brother, "KALIS!!!!"  
Kalis was nowhere to be found, the weasel had apparently called a damned retreat!  
Visla growled, and shouted at Geras, "Find Sariss! I want your forces to go with me! We'll take Kalis's head here and now!"  
Geras grinned, not even wanting to argue. "Yes, General!"  
The ferret darted off, signaling his forces to find Sariss, desperate to find Kalis, desperate for glory to be his.  
The Calpathions were left mystified as to their enemies' sudden retreat, only Eroket and Sarhein releasing the truth, the scarred fox's eyes wide.  
"They're after Kalis, Ero..."  
The ermine nodded. "We need to get to him!"  
Sarhein nodded. "I'll try to get to Kalis and at least delay Visla! You finish this battle!"  
Eroket nodded, the ermine's amber eyes glinting as his sword opened the throat of a Death Watch rat. "Good luck..."  
Sarhein smiled. "Thanks..."  
The fox was gone, darting off in the direction Kalis had taken,  
Jald's forces were with Deran's, on the other side of the place, hopefully arriving to reinforce Ero's forces shortly...the ermine could only hope.  
Visla's madness had forced him to make a huge error: Leading two large groups of his forces outside the main battle...Eroket hoped he could end the battle swiftly.  
He just hoped he wouldn't have to rely on lady luck...the two of them just weren't on speaking terms these days. 


	27. A lull in the battle

For Talrid and Jald, the fight had been on since Kerin had first raised the alarm.  
The ferrets urged their troops on, holding nothing back on their own, Jald's emerald eyes shining, fangs bared in a terrible grin as he cut down his opponents, broadsword flashing again and again.  
Then the unthinkable happened: The enemy began to break off, to retreat. Jald's eyes shone in disappointment as Talrid breathed a sigh of relief, the golden ferret bleeding from a cut on his forehead and another on his right shoulder. "Thank the fates..."  
Jald's enraged snarl cut through the night as he sprang forward, slaying one of the retreating Death Watchers and hurling another to the ground.  
The Death Watcher-a weasel- scrambled back, Jald smiled at him and nodded to the dropped sword by him. "Pick it up..."  
The weasel was scared, rightfully so, for he knew of the Manticore's ferocious reputation. Still, he swallowed his fear, took up his sword and met Jald head on.  
The weasel was good. He had trained most of his adult life with a sword. However, even if he trained for all his remaining years, he wouldn't equal the skill that Jald Nightson possessed with a blade.  
The weasel was good. He lived for almost five minutes.  
***  
Taren swore to himself as his troops fell back, abandoned suddenly by Geras and Sariss's groups in an event he couldn't explain, left alone, the fox commander ordered a retreat of his assault.  
Arrows slammed into three of his soldiers, sending their corpses to the ground, Taren threw himself to cover behind one of the settlement houses swiftly as the archers on the wall fired again, cutting down more of his soldiers. The crimson fox held his breath, sheathing his sword until he heard the sounds of death recede.  
Alone and cut off from the other soldiers of the Death Watch, Taren de-Droka was afraid.  
He slipped off into the night, heading for the nearest exit from this death trap that was supposed to have been an easy target. He headed past the river. He headed to the cliff.  
***  
Sarhein had pursued Kalis, careful of taking a different route then the enraged Visla. The scarred fox's desperate flight halted at times to dispatch random Death Watchers Visla had ordered after his brother.  
Sarhein thought he might've given up hope, he had been ready to quit his lone, desperate search until a familiar voice hissed in his ear, "Sarhein?"  
"Kalis!" Sarhein whirled to face the gray weasel, hidden in the shadow of a tree, a relieved smile creeping along his face as he sighed in relief, "Thought you were dead...or worse, Visla caught you."  
"I know him too well for him to accomplish either..." Despite Kalis's smile, Sarhein felt a chill of foreboding that the weasel wasn't entirely confident.  
The scarred fox shook the fears off. "We should get back before- Aaah!"  
Sarhein cried out as an arrow pierced his leg, knocking him to the ground, hearing Kalis cry his name as the weasel knelt beside him. Both beasts could hear footsteps through the forest, drawing closer, a crow of delight echoing from a familiar throat.  
"I think I got him, general! Kalis isn't getting away from this!"  
Kalis and Sarhein nearly froze, the situation setting in on both of them. Sarhein's amber eyes hardened as he surveyed his leg wound. "Kalis...I'll only slow you down...get going."  
Kalis drew in a breath, shook his head. "I'm not leaving you, Sarhein..."  
"Dammit, you're a leader! Act like one! Give me your cloak."  
Kalis could have refused, could have ordered Sarhein to come with him, but he did not, could not. He was the leader of the Calpathions. If he fell, it may mean the rest of them would fall to Visla's nonexistent mercy. Kalis Deiran made his decision, undid his long cloak of command flung it to the ground, trying hard not to look at his old friend.  
Sarhein undid his red cloak and placed it at Kalis's feet. "I can give you time, at least, old friend..." He smiled slightly. "Never was much for long goodbyes though...now get out of here."  
Kalis placed Sarhein's cloak over his shoulders, Sarhein donned Kalis's, extracting the arrow from his leg, struggling to stand, digging his sword into the ground. The footsteps sounded closer.  
Kalis nodded to Sarhein. "May your back be steady."  
"May your blade be sharp." Sarhein murmured, finishing the old mercenary expression.  
Kalis was gone then, gone back into the night. Sarhein withdrew a dagger from his belt, flung it in the direction of the footfalls, a scream and a thud told him he had managed to take at least one of them with him...  
He smiled. They wouldn't find him easy pray. Even after all this, Sarhein was still Sarhein.  
***  
Visla looked on passionlessly as the archer took the dagger in the chest, pausing only to take the beast's mace from his belt, hefting it up in his left paw, the right clutching his broadsword.  
"Sariss?" He growled, the ferret commander saluted him.  
She had followed him with a small group from the settlement, Geras having taking his squad to scour the words for Kalis Deiran, the hopes of glory fresh on his mind.  
"Yes, General?" She responded briskly, Visla grinned.  
"Stay out of this...Kalis is mine..."  
They could see the cloaked figure-his face obscured by the night and the hood of his cloak-by the tree, obviously wounded. General Visla stepped forward, raising his blade in a mocking salute.  
The figure withdrew his blade from the ground and struck at Visla, finding his blade locked around the elder weasel's.  
Visla smiled and struck out almost lazily with his sword, finding it blocked by his desperate opponent.  
The weasel continued an almost thoughtful series of attacks, finding each one blocked as the wounded creature attempted to kill him.  
Visla stepped back a bit, dropped his guard on purpose, the figure lunged, thrusting at Visla's heart with his sword.  
Visla side stepped casually and swung the mace up viciously. All present heard the crack of bone as it connected with the creature's skull.  
As the cloaked fighter fell to the ground, its hood fell from its face and at once Visla knew he had been tricked. Kalis hadn't been nearly as scarred-and he was NOT a fox.  
"It must be the one called Sarhein, General." Sariss offered, surveying the corpse, "He matches the description..."  
"Do I care WHO it is?!" Visla screamed in rage. "It's not Kalis!" Visla raised the mace and flung it from him into the woodlands, snarling as cursing in absolute rage.  
When Sariss thought he would erupt at her, Visla's voice was surprisingly calm. "Sariss? Take your troops and find Geras...recall him immediately...I feel it was an error to pull ourselves from the main battle..."  
Sariss could have slain Visla there. He had left their soldiers to be slaughtered? Had left Taren to be slaughtered simply so he could pursue his insane revenge?  
She opened her mouth to tell him they were returning to the battle to see if it could be salvaged, but all that came out was a brief 'yes sir.'  
Sariss nodded to her troops and nearly raced off, glad to be away from her mad General and his insane vendetta. ***  
Eroket had been following Taren since the fox had attempted to slip out from the main battle towards the cliff, the young ermine knew the fox by reputation and was certain not to underestimate him, desiring to hurt the Death Watch even more by finishing one of its top commanders.  
He followed Taren until the fox reached the cliff face, Taren breathing a slight sigh of relief to catch his breath as the ermine made himself known. "Taren de-Droka..."  
Taren turned, an odd smile on his coldly handsome features as he replied, "I wondered when you'd show your face, Eroket Nightblade..."  
Eroket nodded. "Pleasure's entirely mine, de-Droka."  
Multicolored eyes locked on amber ones as both commanders drew their swords. Both were famous fighters of both sides, meeting for the first time, both eager to test the other in battle.  
Taren smiled and lifted his sword hilt in salute, a gesture Eroket returned, slightly mystified. This wasn't the cold blooded sadist he had heard of. Taren seemed...almost honorable, in fact.  
The fox's sword struck at the ermine, parried swiftly. Eroket struck back, matching Taren blow for blow, the two evenly matched as they fenced one another around the cliff edge, both seeking to place their backs against the rocky wall, neither giving the other an inch.  
"You're good..." Taren admitted, his eyes narrowing, parrying another blow from Eroket, aimed at his throat.  
"Not so bad yourself..." Eroket replied, his sword flicking up at Taren's leg, a feint he knew would be blocked instantly.  
Taren had anticipated the move, his fist already shooting out to catch Eroket in the jaw, knocking the ermine back, Eroket barely managing to raise his blade to block the blow that would have split his skull in two.  
Taren kept up his assault, forcing the dazed ermine back, driving him to his limits as Eroket kept up his defensive.  
Eroket let his sword slip as Taren struck; the ermine winced as Taren's sword bit into his shoulder.  
Eroket drove his blade into Taren's chest.  
Taren's eyes bulged, his sword falling from his paw, he stumbled back, Eroket removing the blade quickly.  
"Why...?" Taren mouthed, a paw clasped to the bleeding wound, staring into the cold face of the ermine. "Did you miss..."  
Taren leaned against the rocky wall of the cliff, mouthing the final words, "My heart...?"  
Eroket couldn't answer, he didn't have an answer for his defeated opponent, he swung the blade, wiping it on ground, clearing it of the crimson mist that clung to it, staring at his wounded foe.  
"If you don't kill me..." Taren hissed, breathing heavily. "I'll live here...I'll find you...I'll kill you..."  
Eroket allowed himself a smile as he sheathed the sword. In truth, he hadn't wanted to kill Taren de-Droka...the fox was honorable and a good fighter...a beast he could respect...a beast that was too rare these days.  
"Find me then..." Eroket stepped away. "And when you're ready, kill me..." He didn't say 'if you can,' but that was unnecessary, both understood.  
"I'll be waiting here..." Taren replied; his eyes strangely calm. "For you to come back...to kill you, Eroket Nightblade..."  
Taren fell silent, fading into the blissful unconsciousness.  
Eroket had seen death on grand scales, he knew when a beast was going to die and he knew Taren would live.  
This knowledge in his mind, the knowledge that he had foolishly let a defeated, vengeful foe-the worst kind-live, Eroket turned and walked from the cliff edge, but not before his sword marked a long scratch down the cliff face by Taren's head.  
***  
Geras had been searching for Kalis, unaware of the Death Watch's retreat, his mouth twisted into a frown as he snarled. Where WAS that damnable weasel anyways? Would it be harder to find or to kill him?  
"Geras!" Sariss's voice? Geras whirled around, brown eyes hardening as he looked upon the female ferret. "Its you..."  
She nodded. "Geras, Visla's recalled us...he finished their commander Sarhein...wants us to regroup."  
Geras's eyes widened and he turned away, walking further into the forest.  
"Geras! Did you hear me?" Sariss snapped at him, walking swiftly after him. "You even sent your troops away?! Are you so obsessed with your own personal glory?"  
"Get away from me..." Geras snarled, "go back to Visla..."  
"There's more at stake here then your pride!" Sariss yelled angrily, drawing her sword, Geras whirled to face her.  
"Damn Visla!"  
"Idiot-look out!" Sariss shoved him suddenly, sending him stumbling back, tripping over a tree root, slamming his head into the ground.  
When Geras was again capable of conscious thought he first saw the thrown dagger buried in a tree, the sound of steel on steel ringing in his ears. He looked and saw two figures locked in combat; one his fellow commander, the other Kalis Deiran.  
Geras tried to rise, but something held him to the earth, ludicrously sluggish.  
Just yards away, Sariss brought her sword around, trying to catch Kalis in the side, Kalis rolled back and the sword buried itself in a tree trunk.  
Leaping forward, the weasel tried for Sariss's stomach, but the ferret commander deflected the blow with the sword handle, receiving a glancing wound in the shoulder.  
"This is not between us, Sariss..." Growled Kalis.  
"Surrender and the General may yet let you live! He admired you once!"  
"As I did him...but I think we're long past that now."  
Sariss's eyes narrowed, and she charged. Again and again, her sword came at Kalis at deadly shifting angles and again and against the blade was countered by Kalis's skills, but the weasel was forced back.  
Sariss sprang, striking at Kalis head, but the weasel threw himself to one knee, before Sariss. Her swing went wild with momentum, carried her forward.  
Kalis Deiran thrust his sword into Sariss's throat.  
Sariss stumbled back, the dripping blade sliding free. A stream of red poured from the wound, spilling over her silver cuirass armor, her sword dropped from madly twitching paws.  
Kalis thrust again, catching her in the same place.  
Sariss crumpled to her knees, stared at her foe-then dropped to the ground.  
Geras managed a shocked grunt, which only served to remind his enemy of his presence, still trying to rise, Geras stared into the calm face of Sariss's killer.  
Kalis took a step towards him before shouts to the west made the Calpathion Leader's eyes narrow. Turning from Geras he ran into the darkness and was gone.  
Seconds later, a force consisting of soldiers of Sariss and Geras's groups appeared, all looking stunned by what they beheld.  
Geras rose to his feet and snarled. "What are you waiting for?! After him!!"  
"But, sir," One of his own blurted. "Commander Sariss..."  
"After him, you fools!"  
Several others stayed behind to assist Geras, two of Sariss's soldiers went to her side.  
Able to stand on his own, Geras snarled at the soldiers. "Well?! Why are you standing around? We may yet catch Kalis!"  
With a hint of distaste, Sariss's officer remarked. "Should not some of us stay behind to guard the commander's body?"  
"Of course, of course...you deal with it then!" Feeling more himself, Geras rushed into the night without a second glance at Sariss, followed by his somewhat reluctant soldiers.  
The officer watched Geras vanish into the darkness. He removed his cloak and placed it over Sariss's corpse.  
"Prepare a proper framework." He ordered the other soldier. "We'll see she arrives to Commander Taren in honors..."  
He cast a scathing glare at where Geras had vanished. "Which is more then some others deserve..." 


	28. Grief

It was an hour into Geras's desperate chase that he realized he had been tricked. Kalis Deiran had eluded him again.  
During the splintering, Geras's life had been miserable, with Visla urging him to find and slay his Calpathion counterpart...to say nothing of that dimmable Aleran Nightblade.  
Perhaps Aleran was a moot point, considering it was Geras who dispatched him in the end, an act which earned him extreme credit in the eyes of General Visla Deiran.  
Geras halted, his teeth grinding together, a series of curses erupting from his mouth. The Death Watch had lost this battle...Sariss was dead, Taren missing, who knew where Mahk was?  
Visla's obsession had done this! Geras frantically sought to pin the blame on their general, convincing himself that it had been Visla's fault entirely Sariss had died, that the Death Watch had lost...  
"Commander?" A weasel cautiously replied. "What do we do now?"  
Geras's answer was simple. "We run...back to camp...we hope the others rendezvous with us!"  
Geras turned on his heel. "And a hundred gold coins to the soldier who secures our way outta this hell!"  
***  
Visla had recalled his forces from the settlement to the Death Watch camp...all sixty of them....  
Damn Kalis for all of this! His brother had masterminded the completely slaughter of nearly SIXTY troops...almost half of the entire Death Watch!  
Visla turned to Mahk, the stoat clutching a torn shoulder, his cobalt eyes fixed on Visla's slate gray ones. "Take a count...where are the other commanders? I know about Sariss, so don't bring her up."  
Mahk froze, this information obviously news to him. The stoat snapped a hasty salute. "Men sighted Geras returning to camp...Commander Taren was found near the waterfall..."  
Visla's eyes widened in surprise and a small bit of regret entered his voice. "Taren's dead...?"  
Mahk shook his head, Visla breathed a sigh of relief as the stoat replied, "He's wounded...we found him unconscious..."  
Visla growled, his unpredictable mood changing instantly. "You are bothering me with him why then?! Did we take any prisoners?"  
Mahk shook his head. "No sir...it wasn't a situation where we had chances to..."  
Visla growled, the large weasel's burnt and scarred features furrowing with rage. "We're moving out soon..."  
Mahk dared to venture a question, dreading the answer. "General? Why...why did we attack this place? Why did we attack the settlement? We didn't even know about the Calpathions until earlier..."  
Visla smiled, that smile disturbed Mahk more then any rage. "Its simple...you know how my burns pain me this time of year?"  
Horror appeared on Mahk's face as understanding dawned upon him, speechless, he could only nod.  
"That ford nearby could have helped lessen the pain greatly...water tends to do that...and there aren't any other fords around for miles...we would have had this region as well as the ford..."  
Mahk shook his head, eyes staring at his mad General, Visla grinned. "Let's keep this between us, Mahk..."  
Mahk nodded speechlessly. "Sariss...Sariss died...for that?"  
"IT was her privilege to die for me, Mahk..." Visla smirked, "You all pledged yourselves to me...it was her duty..."  
"Duty...?" Mahk whispered; paw closing around his sword hilt, scenes of him striking down Visla playing in his mind.  
Visla grinned and turned away, wincing slightly as the fiery pain from his burns spreading across his body. "Get ready! Dismissed!" ***  
Taren de-Droka stirred, groaning slightly as consciousness hit him...immediately, he wished it had not...his entire body-especially his chest- hurt...damn Eroket Nightblade...that ermine had been good...very good.  
And that ermine had left him live...that was most intriguing...well, Eroket's stupidity would kill him in the end...Eroket Nightblade would die by the blade or paws of Taren de-Droka...he had to fight Eroket again...kill him this time...Eroket had made a dangerous enemy indeed that night...  
It was an hour later of lying in his tent that Mahk entered, his face grave. "Taren..."  
"How did the battle go?"  
Mahk sighed. "We lost...Taren, there's more-"  
"Sariss!" With no regard for his injuries, Taren flung himself to his feet, wincing at the pain, nearly stumbling over the makeshift stool, long red hair hanging loosely over his neck. "Where is she?!"  
Mahk lowered his eyes from his friend, unable to respond.  
"Where is she?!" the scream tore itself from Taren's throat...deep down he already knew before he asked for the second time...but he had to believe there was a way she could be alive...had to accept she had miraculously been saved..."  
"She died...trying to capture Kalis Deiran..."  
The grief tore to Taren's heart then...the change was instantaneous...his emotions vanished, his eyes hardened to chips of dual colored gems. "You are certain?"  
"It was witnessed...by Geras and his men...they were too far away to help her..." The last part was a bit of a lie...but Mahk thought it best to not make it known Geras had been indirectly responsible for Sariss's death.  
"You can leave now..."  
"Taren-"  
"GO!"  
Mahk nodded to his friend hurriedly and exited.  
For a long moment Taren stared at the charts on his makeshift desk...then the whites of his eyes were filled with crimson mist, screaming in rage, he ripped the charts into pieces, hurling them aside, a heave of his paws sent the desk onto its side.  
With another howl of rage, Taren grabbed for the blanket on his cot, shredding it into as many pieces as possible.  
The stool was next, gripping it tightly, the fox slammed it upon the desk three times until it shattered, the legs scattering to the ground.  
Bereft of anything to destroy, Taren fell to his knees. Over and over, he howled his grief to the uncaring night, screaming out the name of his lover, Sariss. 


	29. Battle Plans

On the move again...  
Not that this is so unusual, we're always moving on, after all...but this time, we're leaving more then twenty of our comrades buried behind, as well as the ferret defector Meras, who opted to stay of his own volition.  
We did the right thing...of that I have no doubt. We protected others without the promise of wealth for the first time in the years I have been a Calpathion.  
And I cannot help but reflect...have I done the right thing all these years? It's always been so simple, kill Visla; nothing else matters.  
I have good reason to kill Visla...I've seen many terrible things in addition to the many woodlanders who fought and died with us back at that settlement...homes destroyed, lives crushed, children orphaned...every time, it seems Visla and his Death Watch are to blame.  
But are we so different in the end? What separates Jald Nightson from Visla Deiran? I cannot answer this question in the end...  
I am no hero. This fact has been obvious for all these years. My desire to kill Visla, though...could it be considered heroic? To remove such an evil and dangerous beast from this world could indeed be considered heroic by all accounts...it is the right thing to do.  
But when I look at Visla, I remember Talrid's words of what he was once like...many things changed him...perhaps the mad General Visla was like me one day?  
It is a stupid thought. It matters not what Visla was like then. It matters what he is like now...and now, he must die...not for vengeance of the dead, but preservation of the lives he will undoubtedly destroy should he live.  
But what of Taren de-Droka? I do not doubt the fox commander survived my blow and I do not doubt he craves revenge for his defeat. When I battled Taren, I could only wonder what he could have become. I heard stories of the crimson furred sadist and his merciless cruelty, but when we met, I sensed a warped sense of honor beneath the dual toned eyes.  
He will come after me again, I know this. We are anathemas to the beliefs of the other. But if I kill him, I will cry for what this magnificent warrior could have become.  
If I kill Taren de-Droka, I will be crying for myself. -Eroket Nightblade.  
  
Two weeks. Two damnable, horrid weeks had passed since that night, since the battle at the settlement. The Calpathion losses hadn't been as heavy as the losses the Death Watch had taken, but each death hurt them, especially at this crucial time when the war between the mercenary factions had hit the boiling point.  
Eroket was standing in the command tent with his fellow four commanders: Kallan, Deran, Jald and Talrid...Four commanders...  
Sarhein was gone...it seemed impossible to Eroket...he had known Sarhein for all his years with the Calpathions and been his friend for nearly as long. The bitter reality that Sarhein was gone forever was a pain in Eroket's heart that wouldn't fade.  
The ermine did his best to dismiss Sarhein from his thoughts and focus on Kalis Deiran's words.  
"You four are all familiar with the action to the east...with the anarchy?"  
All four commanders nodded in unison, most had even taken jobs regarding the many warring factions in the eastern lands, tribes, warbands and the like vying for control.  
"One of the more prominent groups-the Kirtha-have hired us as a whole to rescue their forces pinned down by another force. Any questions?"  
There were none. Kalis nodded in approval and continued. "Jald will lead one squadron around the flank of our enemy; Eroket will take command of the next squadron and provide cover with Deran's archers. The final squadron will be lead by me and head to the recovery site; the Kirtha have informed us to expect minimal resistance on our arrival. I've made it explicitly clear that this will be our only job for the Kirtha. I don't want to stick around a war-zone like this. Everyone understand?"  
Four nods confirmed Kalis's words, the weasel nodded. "Good...Eroket, this will be your first time leading a squad in this kind of job..." A rare smile spread across Kalis's usually stoic face. "Make me proud."  
Eroket nodded and saluted. "Yessir!"  
Jald's emerald eyes narrowed slightly as Kalis gave them the final 'dismissed' nod.  
Eroket walked from the tent, barely noting the presence of Jald beside him until the black ferret growled, "I think sometimes he forgets you aren't his son..." Jald smiled. "One day, Kalis's gonna choose a successor and he'll need a clear head for it...sentimental feelings just impair his thoughts...yours too."  
"Kalis will do what's right for the time, Jald...he always has."  
Jald nodded in deference as he replied. "Lets hope we can say the same about you...you reminded me of your father for a second there, boy."  
Eroket looked like a breeze could have knocked him over. "You knew-"  
"Of course I knew him...I suppose Talrid didn't tell you we grew up together." Jald laughed slightly. "That wasn't a compliment by the way...I was never fond of Aleran...always maintained a fighter needs things like passion to fight...that its spirit that guides a blade." Jald snorted, "You seem to suffer from the same delusions...but, still...we did respect one another...a very long time ago..." The ferret sighed, shaking his head.  
"Look at me, prattling on like this..." He growled angrily. "I hope you remember what I said when its time..."  
Eroket nodded. "I will..."  
Jald almost smiled. "I'm counting on it..." 


	30. Kalis's Legacy

The Calpathions had arrived.  
And in seconds three had died.  
Five arrows whistled through the air as the Calpathions stepped from the forests, three of Kalis's squadron jerked and collapsed, all with fatal wounds.  
"Get down!" The roar issued from the throat of Kalis Deiran.  
Most managed to heed the warning, ducking back into the shelter of the trees, several others died before they had time to blink. Kalis managed a sigh of relief before chancing a look over at the field.  
It was a melee.  
Beasts of all species swarmed the area, fighting and dying, archers stood at the top, eyeing the trees for more Calpathions to pick off.  
Eroket's amber eyes took in the scene. "Our employers...they said there would be minimal resistance!"  
Jald's team had maneuvered onto the outskirts of the battle, the ferret swordsbeast fought like a demon, slicing down beasts left and right, regardless of their uniform or side, his own troops remained behind him. Kalis's eyes widened at the sight of the ferocious attack, "That idiot! What is he doing?!"  
Kalis stared at the brash actions for only a moment before whirling on his other troops.  
Kalis nodded to Eroket. "Our destination is around the other side! We'll back you up, get going!"  
The ermine nodded, signaling his squad and vanishing deeper into the trees. Kalis drew his sword, issuing more orders. "Deran, stay here and pick off their archers, Talrid, Kallan, you give Eroket backup...I'll keep Jald from killing himself! Everyone MOVE!!!"  
This was their leader...the infamous Kalis Deiran they all respected. No nonsense, no uncertainty...this was the Kalis that had led them to victory in the past, and they meant to follow him.  
Kalis nodded and his troops started their run downhill to back Jald's forces up. ***  
Jald Nightson's emerald eyes glowed with battle lust, his blade whirling across the ranks of the fighters, attacking or not, cutting them down without discrimination.  
"Sir!" One of his men cried, "We're overwhelmed! We need to retreat and regroup!"  
"NO!!!" Jald roared in rage, "We've never abandoned a mission before! Push forward! We can take them!!!"  
Jald scattered his enemies in front of him, The Manticore's skills coming to bear for the first time in over a year as he put his own lust before the lives of his troops.  
A sling stone caught Jald in the side of a skull, hurling him to the ground with a surprised grunt. Through his groggy vision he could see three rats with weapons raised over him.  
One rat suddenly collapsed, a dagger in its chest. The second turns to look as a blade slashed its throat. The third managed to raise its blade in defense before the blade of Kalis Deiran knocked the blade aside and ran it through.  
"What...happened...? We could have taken this...position..."  
Kalis grabbed Jald's paw roughly and pulled him up. "It was second hand recon and you charged right in! You should have waited for us...now shut up and get on your feet..."  
Jald retrieved his sword, his troops standing back out of the diminishing battle. "Where's Eroket's squadron?" He growled, reclaiming his senses.  
"He used your idiotic attack as a diversion," Was the cold answer. "He's going after our target."  
***  
Blood was spilled, the screams of the wounded and dying filled the air, the clash of steel upon steel...  
It was music to the ears of General Visla.  
The weasel hung back, surrounded by fourteen swordsbeasts and six archers, his fangs bared in a savage grin in the midday sun. "They've arrived, Taren...our spy did his work well."  
The red fox nodded slightly, eyeing the place in the forest where Eroket's squadron had vanished. Visla smirked. "Stay calm...you'll get your chance to kill him."  
"Not just kill." Taren snarled. "Fight and defeat him!" The red fox had changed after his defeat and Sariss's death, focused on defeating the ermine who had proved more then his equal in combat.  
Visla smirked. "Go then...ambush them at the site..."  
Taren nodded, throwing a salute to his general, the forest at his back offering ample cover from the eyes of the Calpathions. "And you, sir?"  
Visla laughed. "I shall be dealing with my brother!"  
Taren nodded and hurried off into the trees, the guard of swordsbeasts following him.  
***  
"This should be the place..." Eroket muttered as he stepped into the clearing, golden amber eyes narrowed. "Where are the soldiers we're supposed to be rescuing?"  
Kallan was closest to the ermine, long blade sheathed at his side as he surveyed the area. "There's nobeast here, Eroket..."  
"Correction; nobeast but us."  
The ermine looked to the source of the voice, seeing the crimson fox standing by the trees, surrounded by fourteen beasts, each with a drawn blade in his paws.  
"Taren de-Droka..."  
The fox acknowledged with a small nod, Eroket's forces number six more then his own, but Taren didn't want this to become a melee fight...he wanted a duel.  
"I got your note..." Taren replied coolly. "I finished the 'X' mark."  
The mark in the cliff...it meant an arena, a place for a fight to be settled. "One place is as good as any fox..."  
Taren's eyes flicked beside Eroket at the ermine stepped forward unafraid, knowing Taren wouldn't allow him to be cut down by foul means, that he would require a duel to satisfy his wounded honor.  
Taren's bulging eyes were the first sign something was amiss...the second was the scratch of a blade sliding from its scabbard as Eroket whirled around, raising his sword in an instinctive block.  
He knew the long blade his sword intercepted, knew the beast wielding it even better as Taren replied coldly. "Who do you think set you up here?"  
"...Kallan?" The whisper came from the shocked ermine as Kallan darted back, out of blade range, to the Death Watch side, his eyes narrowed.  
"I had wished it wouldn't have been this way...I AM sorry, Eroket..."  
"It was you...that's how the Death Watchers knew our plans...knew our movements!"  
Kallan acknowledged with a nod, ignoring Taren's murderous glare as he replied. "I'm sorry, Eroket...my oath to Visla has been retained through the years...and the money offered was too good to pass up..."  
Hatred coursed through Eroket and his soldiers, at the treacherous ferret captain. "Was it you who told him where our village was?!"  
"You have your own kin to thank for that..." Kallan's enigmatic remark was lost on the ermine...all Eroket desired was to place his paws around Kallan's throat, Taren snarled, interrupting the ermine's thoughts.  
"You are obviously not at your best, Eroket...it would prove nothing to defeat you now...I suggest you get back to the battlefield...Kalis Deiran will be in trouble about now...I bid you farewell until our next battle...my teacher."  
"I'm not your teacher..." Eroket hissed angrily as the Death Watchers- Kallan included-began to move back into cover of the trees.  
"But you are my teacher!" Taren cried, paw reaching to open his tunic, revealing a scar on his chest. "I study the lesson you gave me daily! I will think of you always...and I shall hate you forever! Until we next meet, Farewell!"  
Taren was gone...and Eroket lacked the conviction to follow him...only Kalis mattered, the ermine whirled upon his troops-now joined by Talrid and his squad. "Get back to the battlefield! This whole thing was a set up!"  
He was gone, racing for the edge of the forest as fast as he could go. ***  
Kalis and Jald had been separated from their groups, fighting alone at the bottom of two sloping hills, the vicious fighting had died down, leaving the two minimal enemies.  
"KALIS!!!!" The roar came from a beast Kalis knew all too well, the weasel's gaze traveled in its direction, seeing General Visla, his mad brother, dressed in his gray armor, broadsword drawn and flanked by two archers, each with a nocked arrow to their bows, on either side of him.  
"Visla..." The name was almost a curse as Kalis growled quietly to Jald, "This is your fault, Jald...we should have been out of here already. You're facing charges of insubordination...if we survive."  
Kalis didn't see the hate laden glance Jald shot at his back as Visla laughed. "'If you survive?' Ha! Not likely!" He signaled his archers.  
Arrows hissed down as the two scrambled for the top of the hill, four arrows slamming to where the two had been seconds before, Jald reached the top of the hill, only a slide down to complete safety...the squadrons were at the base of the forest.  
Kalis was not so lucky. Older and more injured then Jald, unable to climb with the same speed, the the weasel reached out a paw to his subordinate. "Jald! Help me up!"  
As the Death Watchers knocked their arrows once more, a savage grin appeared on Jald's face, a grin that stole any bit of hope from Kalis Deiran as a booted footpaw crashed into him, hurling him back and tumbling down the hill.  
"Sorry, Kalis!" Jald yelled, "I'm through taking your orders, but don't worry! I'll take good care of the troops!"  
Kalis had lost his sword in the fall, eyes widening in shock as he struggled to his feet, calling out to the ferret as he vanished over the hill, "JALD!!!"  
An arrow tore through his leg, severing flesh, muscle and bone, hurling him to his knees with a cry of shock and pain.  
***  
Eroket made it to the edge of the forest to see Jald slip over the hill...he saw the kneeling figure at the base of the hill, recognized him as Kalis Deiran, facing the four archers as well as General Visla.  
Eroket couldn't hear Visla's final victorious cry. "Finally I wipe you from history forever!"  
He saw the broad sword rise into the air and slice down. Four arrows flew straight and true...and he saw Kalis Deiran's body jerk as four arrows found their home in his chest and stomach.  
"KALIS, NO!!!!" The cry erupted from Eroket's throat as he felt his legs surge forward, to run to Kalis, he felt a beast tackle him to the ground and tried to turn to strike him away, uncaring of who it was.  
"Eroket!" It was Talrid, the golden ferret's eyes wet, his voice choked and ragged. "There's nothing you can do for him...he's gone, ok? He's gone..."  
General Visla laughed again and turned, with his archers, walking into the forest...presumably to meet up with the rest of the Death Watch...there was no reason to remain anymore...The greatest part of General Visla's revenge was complete...Kalis Deiran had fallen...and it had been Jald Nightson had abandoned him.  
It was long moments before Talrid released Eroket...the group making their way to where Kalis had fallen.  
"Kalis..." Eroket whispered, falling to his knees beside the body. Kalis's eyes were staring, his face twisted into a grimace of defiance, "I should have held your back...I'm sorry..."  
But Kalis Deiran could no longer hear him.  
***  
"Hurry up!" Jald roared to the squadrons at the edge of the forest, his own, Kalis's and Deran's. "Kalis's last order was to retreat!"  
"Where are the others?" Deran whispered, shocked by news of Kalis's death. He didn't want so many others to have died as well...and to have the Calpathions under Jald Nightson's leadership.  
"They died trying to save Kalis! Let's move!" Jald yelled, turning to the forest.  
"Wait! Look over there!" The cry came from within the ranks.  
A group of forty beasts appeared...at their head was Eroket...in his arms was the corpse of Kalis Deiran, wrapped in his cloak, the arrows having been removed from the cooling flesh.  
"Help me get Kalis out of here..." He whispered as he and his soldiers stepped into the midst of the others, placing Kalis's corpse upon the ground. His amber eyes hardened. "Then...we're going to find Visla!"  
He felt a paw on his shoulder, heard Jald's whisper. "This is your change to do right by Kalis, kid...I should be in command here."  
He whirled, smacking the paw from his shoulder, facing the ferret with the hard amber eyes. "That is not your call to make, Jald! I say you aren't fit to lead...you left Kalis to die alone!"  
Jald took a step back, feeling many eyes on him, Talrid and Deran- the only other commanders-stepped behind Eroket, Talrid's voice said what his actions intended. "I will follow Eroket and no other!"  
"Is this what you want?" Jald hissed, placing a paw on the hilt of his sword, "A child leading you?!"  
The Calpathions moved...they moved to stand behind Eroket, who stood behind Kalis Deiran's body...many knew about Kallan as a traitor, but many others did not...it would be even more difficult to find out with Kalis gone...  
"You should go." Eroket replied softly, his eyes never leaving Jald's. This was not a suggestion; this was exile.  
"You'll kill them all, Eroket..." Was Jald's whisper, his final appeal.  
"Go." Eroket replied. He knelt and took Kalis's body in his strong arms, turned away from Jald. The Calpathions parted to allow him through...with not a glance to Jald they turned and followed the ermine. They followed their General.  
Jald stared for a moment before he turned and walked in a different direction to the forest...he was no longer a Calpathion, no longer protected...and he was without power...he had betrayed Kalis for nothing.  
He'd find a way to survive though...in the end, he was still Jald Nightson.  
Jald Nightson disappeared the day Kalis Deiran died...the same day a new General became leader of the Calpathions and swore his oath of vengeance against Visla of the Death Watch.  
Eroket Nightblade was that leader.  
He was Kalis's Legacy. 


	31. Blood on the snow

Six months have passed since that fateful day and now we are reduced to working for scum...not a trace of our formal glory.  
My soldiers trust me with their lives, that is apparent...it is a trust I am proud to receive, a trust I honor and am proud to bear.  
Our hunt for Visla has taken us to the west, to a large territory owned by governors...one of whom is our employer. He claimed knowledge of Visla's whereabouts, his fee; our neutralization of an opposition against him. Even now I am uncertain we made the correct choice in working for this squirrel...he has the backbone of a slug and is about as trustworthy, I have no doubt he will prove a liability in the future...but for now, I swallow my revulsion and my pride...if it leads us to the murderer of Kalis, I will willingly work for the Lords of Hellgates themselves.  
The mission went off without a hitch. The rebels were taken by surprise and posed no threat...not a scar was suffered among our warriors...it's a victory we aren't keen to boast of either. Some are voicing fears the Iridas-a very secretive group of otter warriors-shall be called against us...the Iridas are far greater in number so that a single patrol of theirs should wipe us out without losing half their warriors...I have never met an Iridian and I doubt I want to.  
It is a risk we have to take if Visla is to be found...our erstwhile employer's knowledge of the Death Watch may no doubt spring from dealings with them himself...I am going to visit him shortly and collect our payment...and if that bastard has something planned against us, I shall kill him with my bare paws.  
It has been a real bad week all in all.  
-Eroket Nightblade.  
  
Governor Jihal was pacing his grand entrance hall nervously, having dismissed his guards for the night, pausing to look out his window at the splendid sea that his palace had been built by, shining under the moon's glow, in clear view of his grand mansion-more of a palace.  
"This was a mistake, this was a mistake..." He whispered under his breath, the short squirrel's long tail twitching in agitation, graying fur hidden beneath his stately robes, teeth gnawing at his lip as his footpaws paced the grand rug again and again. "He's going to kill me..."  
"Governor!" The voice called from the doorway as the tall ermine walked in, his golden amber eyes set coldly in a solemn face, blade sheathed at his side dancing in time to his stride without the proper fastening, a show that the ermine had been in a hurry.  
"The opposition has been dismantled..." Efficient as always, Jihal thought, in spite of the obvious danger...if only that weasel had kept his part of the deal, he'd never have to see this ermine again...or the rest of his ragtag mercenaries.  
"Good, Eroket!" Jihal managed a smile, trying not to look at the voluminous curtains, "Your fee?"  
Eroket snarled in spite of himself, crimson paw coming up with a dagger, instantly pressing to the frightened Jihal's throat. "My fee...yes...you know damn well what I want! One of your aides told an interesting story with the right amount of gold, Jihal! You've harbored a murderer...funded his attempts to rebuild the Death Watch!  
"I'll ask you once before I take out your forked tongue...Where is Visla?!" The final word was spoken with such hatred, such vehemence, the amber fury in the ermine's eyes reduce Jihal to terrified gibbering.  
"I...I don't know where he is!! He left just last night!"  
"Not the right answer!" Eroket snarled, blade pressing closer to his treacherous employer's neck, drawing a drop of blood. "I killed your enemies...you tell me where to find mine!!!" All rationality seemed to have deserted the ermine; sweat poured openly down Jihal's face, his dark eyes flicking slowly to the side of the room...and was pleased to see the tip of a crossbow poking out from the curtains.  
Jihal's gaze saved his interrogator's life, Eroket dropped he dagger, flung himself to the ground as the victorious cry echoed through the room, "We're right here, Calpathion!"  
The crossbow bolt slammed into the wall opposite of the one where Geras had fired, in the split second it took the ferret and his three guards to tear the curtains away from their faces and emerge from their hiding places, Eroket was up and making a run for the window, yelling back at his employer, "You crossed the wrong beast, governor!"  
Geras ran to the window as Eroket leaped, nearly shoving Jihal out of his way, daring to look down, hoping Eroket's fall had been broken on the rocks below.  
He cursed as he saw the ripples on the otherwise placid surface of the sea, whirling on the Jihal, the squirrel daring to voice a question. "Is he...dead?"  
"I doubt it...severely," Was Geras's snarling reply.  
He was astounded to find a smile spreading across the squirrel's face. "Well...that is about to change..."  
"Is this a joke, governor? Because if it is..." Geras placed a paw on his sword, words no longer necessary.  
"No, no!" Jihal cried, "Look at the harbor!"  
Geras flashed his guard a sign, the fox moving to stand behind Jihal, eliminating the squirrel governor's chance of running.  
Geras walked to a second window overlooking the town-Jihal seemed to pride himself on viewing the town from this high mansion, Geras mused.  
What he saw astounded and pleased him. Three large ships had docked, each bearing an insignia; A sword over three blue wavy lines.  
"The Iridians..." Geras breathed, a grin appearing on his face.  
"Yes..." Jihal smiled. "As your General Instructed, I sent a messenger to them...that the Calpathion mercenaries have been murdering political activists...and in a way, that is true...  
Geras laughed, nodding to the fox behind Jihal, "Get to the ships...send the Iridian otters to the Calpathion camp...and tell them that the Calpathions have been killing innocent women and children while you're at it.  
"But...there's no evidence to support that!" Jihal protested...and the smile Geras gave him chilled him more then any outburst, the ferret's voice was soft and cold.  
"Don't worry about it...we'll make some."  
***  
Eroket was freezing...diving into a sea to escape one's enemies in the middle of winter most certainly had its disadvantages...  
Eroket had rid himself of his armor instantly, had swam a fair distance before he came up for a breath of precious air, much to the ermine's discomfort.  
The Death Watch in league with Jihal...this was bad, most definitely bad...Eroket had to get back to camp ASAP...  
The ermine began a swim for the harbor, hoping the Death Watch wasn't taking a patrol...when he reached the harbor, he would have preferred the Death Watch.  
Iridian ships...and he could see a group of otters, dressed in the armor and cloaks if their order, all carrying swords with easy grace...and the leader-a youthful sort...he looked only slightly older then Eroket himself-was talking to a fox dressed in Death Watch armor.  
Eroket ducked under the surface of the water and swam as silently as possible, aiming for the nearest ford...he HAD to get back to his soldiers in the forest...their lives depended on it.  
***  
Eroket ran as fast as his legs could take him, having found said ford in the middle of the blasted forest, the ermine had darted in the direction he knew camp to be, knowing it was a race against time until the Iridian otters found his comrades...he HAD to get there first...  
Eroket reached camp a full ten minutes later, nearly collapsing. Deran ran over instantly, "Sir! What happened, what did you fi-"  
"Evacuate! We have to get out of here now!"  
Eroket was on his feet, running into camp, issuing orders to evacuate frantically.  
Not a single Calpathion knew why he was shouting so, but all knew and trusted the young ermine General.  
Then the Iridian's came...a voice cut through the chill winter air like a death knell.  
"Calpathion mercenaries!"  
Sixty heads turned to stare at the otters who had come upon them silently and out of the trees, the lead was the youthful otter Eroket had seen talking to that Death Watch fox.  
"Calpathions, I am Garic Riverblade of the Iridian forces...you stand accused of murder of political activists and innocent civilians."  
Well, that last part was a bit of a surprise, but if the armored otter or his three hundred companions noticed they took no care. "Surrender and we insure you shall be treated fairly! But resist and we shall bring swift retribution!"  
Eroket and his soldiers shared glances, Talrid, Deran, and all the others understood...Visla had played them...had played this all...if they fought, they would die here...if they surrendered, they would CERTAINLY be given to Visla...for his perverted pleasure...their ends would come just as certainly and the methods less swift, in that moment Eroket made his fateful decision...the decision that ended the war of the Calpathions and the Death Watch....  
"Calpathions, attack!! And get the loudmouth first!"  
Nobeast could ever recall who struck the first blow...but it was pure chaos...the Calpathions made their stand against their enemies, Eroket Nightblade at their head.  
Eroket cut down two otters within the beginning of the melee, the Calpathions fought beside him...and they died where they stood.  
Deran's squad had been overwhelmed at the start, the otters taking no chances with the veteran projectile beasts. Deran was the only prisoner himself, knocked unconscious by a punch to the head.  
The remaining Calpathions-all twenty five of them- had no retreat, they managed to give ground, killing many of the Iridian otters as their comrades died around them  
Talrid found himself pressed with Eroket, both bleeding from their injuries, Eroket's eyes filled with sorrow at the death his actions had brought to his comrades.  
"For the General!" The cry echoed across the field, a rat, his left arm torn and useless at his side had issued the cry, a sword held in his right paw. The cry was picked up by the rest of the Calpathions...and together they charged their enemies.  
Eroket's heart swelled with pride as he found himself running alongside his men, an otter attacked at his side, but Eroket took no mind, trusting Talrid to dispatch the otter. Talrid did so with a quick strike to the throat.  
The Calpathions had run into this final attack with no hope of winning...only to take as many enemies as they could with them...one by one they fell, leaving only ten...and in only several minutes, two.  
Eroket and Talrid were separated from the others, making their way to the trees, hoping at least to survive now and gain vengeance in any way they could later.  
A huge fist hit Talrid in the skull, hurling him to the ground, unconscious as Deran, but to Eroket's eyes, his comrade appeared dead.  
Eroket faced the fox, the same fox that had sent the otters to the Calpathion camp...and he felt only hatred, his amber eyes hardened as he whispered. "Alright...let's go."  
The fox came at the ermine, sword clashed against sword with such force that both blades were knocked from their owners' paws.  
Not to be deterred, the fox punched at Eroket's skull, but the ermine was quick enough to duck swiftly, coming up as he grabbed a rock in one paw and a fistful of snow in the other.  
Eroket flung the snow into his opponent's face, disorienting him for a few precious seconds...and Eroket came on, rock slamming into the fox's snout, breaking his nose and jaw, throwing him back with a muffled howl of agony.  
Blood ran freely from the wounded fox, paws clasped to his broken nose, but Eroket wasn't done, the ermine's paws gripping a dagger as he walked to his opponent. "You killed them..."  
"You killed them all..." The blade ran across the fox's neck.  
"We're all dead..." The blade slipped from crimson paws as Eroket sank to his knees. He offered no resistance as the armored otters surrounded him, offered no resistance as they moved him to his feet and led him off.  
"What have we done...?" Garic Riverblade, the young commander surveyed the carnage...only two others of the Calpathions had survived-the other two, an ermine, and golden ferret who was unconscious...and over half the Iridians had died...and the final cry at the end from an unknown mercenary...these were not the beasts to willingly slaughter children...they had fought with honor, fought even without hope.  
What had they done?  
***  
"So...you're STILL alive?"  
A familiar voice...a hated voice...the Iridians had surrendered Eroket and his companions to Governor Jihal...and Jihal had given them to the Death Watch...and General Visla.  
"I'm amazed...Kalis taught you well it seemed..."  
Visla was eyeing his three prisoners coldly; Eroket, Talrid and Deran. Talrid and Deran under guard watch, Eroket bound paw and foot, forced by Geras to kneel in the snow to the pacing weasel. "Jihal played his part well, eh?"  
None of the Calpathions gave an answer...Visla just laughed. "I think I'll sell you..." He nodded to Deran, "And you..." He nodded to Talrid. "But you..."  
His gaze fell upon Eroket. "Taren wants you so badly...well; he'll have to be disappointed..."  
Eroket didn't see the red fox, or the stoat captain Mahk in attendance, the ermine noted it as odd...he was barely even capable of thought, the deaths of his soldiers fresh in his mind...the final cry: 'For the General!'  
"You have caused me too much trouble, Eroket...your accursed father as well..."  
Eroket turned his head up, flinching as Visla pressed a paw to his cheek. "I'm going to kill you...ever so slowly...your father's death was too quick...but I'll make up for that by slowly killing his eldest son...ever so slowly."  
Eroket spit in Visla's face.  
Visla's face darkened and he struck the ermine violently, nearly knocking him unconscious, Deran and Talrid flinched sympathetically as Visla growled.  
"Find a buyer for these two...and put Eroket in the torture tent...I'll visit him later..."  
As the three were hauled to their feet, Talrid made one desperate move...the golden ferret's manacled paws rapped his single guard between the eyes, knocking him back to the ground, the golden ferret broke into a run, hesitating to look at his only surviving friends.  
"Talrid, go!" Eroket screamed.  
"Forget about us!" Deran's voice added to the encouraging shouts.  
"I'm sorry..." Talrid whispered...he could do nothing for them, he knew...he turned and ran, into the open forest.  
"Leave him!" Visla snarled as Geras raised his crossbow. "Hunt him down later...after the other two are dealt with..."  
As Eroket was dragged off to the torture tent, one thought was on his mind; for his comrades, his soldiers and friends...General Visla would die.  
Maybe then, Eroket Nightblade could find peace... 


	32. The General and the Hunterfinal chapter

Eroket was wondering why he was still alive...in two days, he wished he was not.  
Visla was an absolute master at the art of torture...he knew every sensitive spot on the body, gouged, raked and beat it viciously, delighting in the pain of the ermine and never causing an injury that would cripple or disable Eroket.  
Visla had told Eroket Deran had been sold to some wolf warlord in the north a day before, but Eroket was beyond caring, beyond thinking of anything other then the pain Visla inflicted upon him on a daily basis and the even more intense desire to end the brutal General's life.  
Tied paw and foot to a chair in the center of a tent, arranged so he could see all the instruments Visla used, Eroket felt more hopeless then he had ever felt. The chances he would survive this, let alone earn his revenge, seemed slim to none.  
The most Eroket could do was spit blood in Visla's face and pray the weasel drowned in it.  
***  
Taren de-Droka sat at his desk, reviewing several charts, hardly caring as the tent flapped rustled, announcing Mahk.  
"Taren, we need to talk..." The stoat's voice was raspy and harsh.  
"No. We do not." Taren replied curtly, not even looking at Mahk.  
"We damn well do!" Makh hissed, a sweep of a gloved paw throwing the documents to the floor. Taren's dual colored eyes narrowed harshly, but he made no move to attack his friend or pick up the documents that had been dropped.  
"What in the nine hells do you want?"  
Mahk sighed, almost resigned. "You know what Visla's been doing to my nephew?"  
"I've heard..." Taren replied coldly, the same way he had acted since the death of his beloved Sariss.  
"This doesn't strike you as odd? That our 'glorious and honorable' General tortures a helpless and captive beast for no greater reason then a grudge against his father?!"  
"Why should I care about that ermine?" Taren was trying hard to let go of his obsession against Eroket...he was doing a poor job of hiding it, Mahk noted.  
"Have you forgotten it was Visla's fault Sariss died?! Are you dishonoring her memory by working for him still like a good little drone?!"  
Taren's eyes flared as he hissed. "She's been avenged...Kalis Deiran killed her..."  
"Visla is just as guilty as if he ran her through himself! She was there because of him...and for such a selfish desire!"  
"What would you have me do, Mahk!" Taren snarled, springing to his feet. "Have you forgotten who mixes you potions to keep your plague ridden body alive? Have you forgotten I owe my loyalty to Visla a thousand times over?!"  
"You give loyalty and honor to a beast that neither respects nor deserves it!" Mahk snapped back, an unusual fire appearing in his cobalt eyes. "He took Sariss's loyalty and honor and he threw it aside! He cares nothing for you and would willingly sacrifice you without a backwards glance to see if your corpse twitched! And you claim allegiance to him over your honor?"  
"What would you do in my place?!" Taren hissed angrily.  
"I was in your place!" The yell exploded from Mahk's mouth, his paws clenched, and for a moment, looking at Mahk's pale and thin-almost gaunt- figure, it was easy to see the effects of the plague Mahk had contracted in his early years, the plague well known in Taren's homeland, where Taren's herb lore had included those that helped to keep the victim of the Scarlet Death not only alive, but seemingly healthy. Mahk had suffered the plague for over ten years...he owed his very life to Taren, his student and friend....but that didn't stop him from speaking his thoughts now. "And every day I beg forgiveness for whatever God may exist for the choice I made...I gave my brother, his wife, their children to that demon we call our leader! Consider what we fight for, Taren! I was a Calpathion once...and I remember when it meant something...the madman that calls itself our leader holds us only as we let him...I think its time you realize that! Vengeance is a powerful thing, you know...so is hatred of a beast who has lost everything. "  
Taren looked down slightly, his mouth set in a frown, eyes burning with hot flame as he hissed. "Are you suggesting what I think you are...?"  
"You ever want to fight Eroket Nightblade again?"  
Taren sat back, scooping up the fallen papers. "Leave...let me reach my own conclusions..."  
Mahk nodded, Taren replied to his friend's back. "I have no intention of mentioning this to Visla...or Geras."  
He missed Mahk's small smile as he walked from the room, but not his final statement. "I owe you my life, Taren...but I don't owe you his."  
***  
Eroket had lost track of the hours...had managed to fall into an uneasy slumber...one rudely ended by the feel of a dagger pressed to his throat, a soft voice hissing in his sore ear. "If you make a sound, I shall kill you..."  
  
Eroket smiles slightly...his body had begun to heal from the torture and he hadn't exactly been starved...Visla wanting his enemy to be in prime condition for torture...but at this point he didn't care about his life. "If you're here to kill me, just do it..."  
"If you think I'd do so while you're so pathetic, then you are insane...quite the contrary..."  
"Then you're going to torture me some more?"  
"You really are slower then I thought, aren't you...an uncle's love comes with this..." Eroket felt the dagger pull away...and felts it sever the ropes that bound his paws.  
"Turn around and I'll kill you..." The voice hissed again...it seemed almost familiar though...but t this time Eroket couldn't place it.  
"Count to a hundred once you hear the tent flap rustle...I'll be gone by then...Visla will be by the stream...this may be your only chance, Nightblade, so be sure not to die...I rather want to fight you again."  
"Taren...?" Eroket whispered, surprise filling him, but there was answer...only the rustle of the tent flap.  
Eroket didn't dare move for ten seconds, then he began rubbing his footpaws frantically, trying to get the circulation going again.  
When Eroket could feel the blood rushing to his feet and crimson died paws, he rose to his feet, pausing only to slip a dagger into his boot...the only weapon he recognized and actually knew how to use in this tent, and being without his sword he was intensely vulnerable.  
Eroket sneaked from the tent into the cool night, his gleaming amber eyes narrowing, silently thankful most beasts had retired to their tents and the embrace of sleep.  
Then he saw him...General Visla Deiran...discernable not only by his height and bulk but his hideous scarred and burnt feature.  
Visla hadn't seen him yet, Eroket was fortunate to note...he had to make this quick...one attack, a quick kill.  
Eroket fully expected to die...but to bring Visla down with him would be a fate Eroket would not mind much at all...Eroket Nightblade could pass into death with a smile on his face, then!  
He steeled himself...and he sprang.  
Visla was caught completely by surprise, hurled to the ground by Eroket slamming into his unarmored back; he recovered quickly, whirling around, coming up with a punch at Eroket's jaw.  
The ermine ducked swiftly, his speed exceeding that of the General's, he came up with an uppercut to Visla's chin and a harsh statement that promised death: "You'd better hope there's an afterlife, Visla..."  
"Hope's overrated, boy..." Visla had recovered from his initial shock, insane mind not even questioning how Eroket had escaped...only considering the shame Eroket would have to die now, a shame indeed...all that fun he'd miss out on. Oh well...  
"Its such a shame...after all Kalis taught you..." The weasel wiped a trickle of blood from a cut lip, contempt in his gray eyes matching that in Eroket's amber orbs, "That after all Kalis taught you...you lack the virtues of honor and morality.  
Eroket lost his temper, a mistake he would never have made had he been thinking clearly. "You BASTARD!" He roared, "All of a sudden you're the guardian of morals?!"  
Visla's plot had worked...many soldiers had heard Eroket's roar and were running out to the stream's edge to see their leader and the ermine in their combat...Visla smirked as Eroket made another mistake: that of turning his head to see the Death Watch soldiers, and in a second he was on Eroket, grabbing the young ermine in a headlock, an open claw at his throat. "Allow me to demonstrate one thing my late brother missed; let me show you how to rip out a beast's throat..."  
Eroket's elbow came into Visla's side, feeling the weasel's grip slacken; he suddenly threw himself back with all his strength.  
Nearly thirty Death Watchers saw their leader, along with Eroket Nightblade, vanish with a splash into the stream, and most of them saw the two carried away by the current.  
Mahk Nightblade couldn't resist glancing at the shocked Kallan and Geras...nor the oddly pleased Taren de-Droka  
***  
Eroket and Visla hurtled through the water at surprising speed, the two exchanging blows whenever they came up for air, neither wanting to let his enemy slip away.  
Eroket couldn't help notice the silver flashed in the water, couldn't help but see the large, thin bodies and wicked teeth of the large pike...prudence finding a place in his mind, his paw shot out on instinct, latching onto a rock, his back to Visla, he didn't see the weasel pulling himself to shore, a dagger removed from the weasel's boot.  
As Eroket dragged himself on the bank, Visla was upon him, the ermine couldn't restrain a cry as the dagger tore into his side, removed with a brutal motion. Almost instantly he felt his senses dissolve into an almost drunken state, his vision blurring.  
"Feeling queasy, Nightblade?" Visla's gloating voice hit his ears. "Good...I just gave you a bit of poison...not enough to kill you, don't worry..." He spun Eroket around, delivering a vicious blow to jaw, hurling him to the ground. "I'm going to handle that myself..."  
A desperate thought found its way into Eroket's muddled mind...the pike he had seen minutes earlier...a desperate idea forming as he slipped the dagger from his boot, concealed it against his arm.  
Visla raised his dagger, ready to plunge it into Eroket's back, his face twisted into a sinister grin as he hissed, "Kalis would be SO disappointed..."  
Eroket whirled around, dagger biting deep into the weasel's flesh, hurling himself forward, he struck Visla as hard as he could in his already wounded belly, hurling him from the bank edge into the water.  
Eroket fell to his back as Visla emerged, immersed up to his waist, standing against the current, a paw clapped to his stomach. "You...you think this CUT will kill me?!" He laughed.  
Eroket tilted his head to the side, the poison barely allowing him to open his eyes, he felt himself fading into the realm of unconsciousness. "No..." He raised a weak paw, pointed to the forms in the water. "But they will..."  
It was then Visla saw them...drawn by the blood from his wounds, they came in with the speed of an arrow shot from a bow, incomprehension dissolved into terror as Visla let out a cry of denial, "NO!!!!"  
The first pike's teeth tore into his side, the pain exploded through his body, worse then the burns had ever been capable of.  
The second bite ripped into his leg, and Visla fell into the water, his final cries were unable to be heard as the predators continued to strike, the foaming waters died a deep red.  
Eroket smiled slightly, "For you...Kalis...for you all..." He couldn't turn his head away from the gruesome spectacle even if he wanted to...he felt compelled to watch the end of the mad tyrant who destroyed two of his families.  
Eroket's eyes closed and he abandoned himself to the darkness that sought to embrace him.  
Eroket Nightblade knew peace.  
***  
"So...he died here..."  
Taren de-Droka and the Death Watch looked at the gruesome spectacle...following the river from the previous night, they had just discovered the bloodstained riverside...and the mangled remnants of the pikes' macabre feast.  
Taren's dual colored eyes narrowed at Geras, who had uttered the comment. "Yes...Visla did indeed die here..."  
"I was talking about Eroket Nightblade...  
  
Geras cocky tone replied. "He's dead, hm?"  
"No..." Taren shook his head. "Look around for any traces of his corpse...whole or otherwise...and then look at the tracks that lead into the forest...I haven't killed him yet, Geras...he's alive, alright."  
"Are we going after him then...?" Kallan the Storm replied, Taren spared the Calpathion traitor barely a glance as he shook his head. "We head south..."  
"You haven't got that authority!" Geras snapped suddenly, his eyes narrowing, "General Visla-"  
"General Visla is dead, Geras...you want to challenge me for leadership?"  
Geras shut his mouth instantly...he knew Taren's dangerous reputation as a fighter and had no wish to match blades with him...he had lost this debate, but managed to hold onto a shred of dignity. "Mebbe my boys'n I'll just leave then!"  
"You do that...spares me the trouble of killing you later on....you may call me 'The Merciful' for the rest of your days, Geras Iridan."  
Geras opened his mouth, thought better of it, and whirled around, signaling his troops...as he walked away, he turned, letting Taren see the hatred in his eyes.  
But in truth, for Geras there was only uncertainty.  
Mahk and Kallan saluted Taren as one when Geras was gone, Taren was smiling slightly, allowing himself one last glance at the mighty General who had once dominated his life. "Ready?"  
"Ready...General." Mahk replied.  
General...Taren liked that, he decided. "Let's go then! South it is!"  
The Death Watch was on the move once more...Mahk was pleased his friend had not gone the way of Visla, risking troops for the sake of a private vendetta...Taren was a leader he could trust and respect. "General Taren-"  
"That's not my name anymore..." Taren replied, loud enough for all to hear.  
"Then what is?" Kallan dared to ask.  
Taren thought for a moment...then his mind settled on a name from his childhood lessons...the name of the founder of his family line...who had been feared throughout the north and west as a merciless conqueror. "Mordath..." He replied. "My name is Mordath..."  
***  
Eroket Nightblade was alone once more...he had awaked an hour after the pikes' feast had stopped...not wanting to see if the Death Watch showed up to see their leader's fate, he had slipped off into the trees...walking in one direction, hoping to arrive at a town, or city soon...  
He had no group, no food, no money and only a small dagger...but Eroket Nightblade resolved he'd survive and make his way in the world...his mercenary skills could earn him food, money and a reputation...he'd make his way.  
The Hunter's Way...Eroket paused, looked to the trees, wondering what had become of Talrid and Deran...he'd have to wait to find out though..."Goodbye, Kalis! I'm not ready to see you and the others just yet! One day, though! One day..."  
A smile appeared on his handsome face as Eroket began walking once more.  
And shortly after that, he was gone.  
  
I left behind a piece of myself that day when Visla died...I look back upon it sometimes, but without regret...I only wonder if things could have been different.  
I was The Hunter.  
I was Eroket Nightblade.  
I am content to leave it at that.  
-Eroket Nightblade. 


End file.
